En un mundo como este
by Lu de Andrew
Summary: Lo conoció siendo una adolescente, y quedó perdidamente enamorada de él. Los años han pasado y sus sentimientos no han cambiado,pero al parecer el no la ve con los mismos ojos. Ahora él está a punto de casarse y ella decide salir de su vida para siempre, poniendo su mundo de cabeza. ¿Se dará cuenta que la quiere más que a una hermana menor? Mis primer historia, no sean malitas.
1. Chapter 1

En un mundo como este.

Todavia lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, hoy exactamente hace 10 años, varios chicos y yo fuimos rescatados de "los abuelos", una pareja cincuentona que se dedicaban a recoger niños huérfanos para luego enseñarles a robar y otras cosas por el estilo. Yo nunca quise hacerlo y gracias a ello me gané 2 "lecciones". El abuelo ponía el atizador directo en el fuego de la chimenea y cuando estaba al rojo vivo, nos marcaba como si fuéramos ganado. Mis dos marcas, por no decir horribles cicatrices, están en la parte superior de mi muslo derecho, yo tenia 10 años la primera vez, y 12 cuando quise escapar, de ahí la segunda. Solo mi "hermano" Tom, era el que me cuidaba, en esas dos ocasiones en especial, pues hasta temperatura me dio. El llegó dos años antes que yo a la granja, a los 6 años y yo llegue a los 8 así que somos de la misma edad, como era la única mujer le ayudaba a la "abuela" en los quehaceres de la granja, por eso fue que hasta los 10 el viejo quiso que yo empezara a robar, y yo-obviamente- me negué.

La policía anduvo tras su pista, pues ya eran conocidos por sus "manías", gracias a Dios los arrestaron, y todos los chicos fuimos trasladados a un albergue, ahí duramos como seis meses, y el estado decidio ponernos en hogares sustitutos. Pero en ese mismo momento, yo me enfermé y fui a parar al hospital, como a todos le habíamos dicho que éramos hermanos, permitieron que Tom me acompañara, aunque irremediablemente seriamos separados, pues solo teníamos 13 años.

Fue en ese preciso momento en mi vida que lo conocí, su padre era uno de los benefactores del hospital, William Andrew Sr. Al parecer conoció a Tom en la cafetería y él le contó nuestra historia la cual lo conmovió en gran manera. Lo acompañó hasta mi cama, y fue cuando lo vi. Estaba ahí parado atrás de su padre, tenia 18 años, el cabello lo llevaba hasta los hombros, rubio, alto, y sus maravillosos ojos azules como el cielo en primavera. Me enamore de el desde ese mismo instante.

A partir de ese momento, William Andrew nos tomó como sus protegidos, no nos separó y nos llevó a vivir a su casa. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, de la noche a la mañana vivíamos en una lujosa mansión, con todas las comodidades y lo mejor de todo, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ni príncipe azul, lo podía ver diariamente y convivíamos a diario, pues a pesar de que el iba a la universidad decidió seguir durmiendo en casa.

Nos habíamos hecho super amigos, compartíamos muchas cosas, amábamos la naturaleza y hasta me enseñó a montar, era maravilloso, sin embargo, solo me veía como eso, como su amiga, su hermanita pequeña, "su pequeña". Y no era que me molestara que me llamara asi, pero de vez en cuando me sentía triste, aun así era feliz en mi mundo de fantasía que yo misma me había edificado, porque era la verdad, solo yo había contribuido a que ese sueño se formara en mi cabeza. Por eso, cuando cumplí los 18 yo me sentí morir, Albert estaba por graduarse y me presentó a su flamante novia. NOVIA?


	2. Chapter 2

En un mundo como este.

CAPITULO 2

Por Lu de Andrew

Me pasé todo el fin de semana en mi habitación, llorando como una magdalena. ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso creía que Albert era una especie de monje en donde le exigían el celibato? Verdaderamente Albert no era ningún monje, y eso lo comprobé cuando los vi besándose en el jardín, ¡por Dios! Se estaban dando un apasionado beso francés, creo que por eso fue mas difícil para mi asimilar la noticia. Además que ni siquiera me podía comparar con ella, alta, pelirroja, curvas bien definidas, una elegancia y seguridad en si misma, hasta su nombre se oía muy refinado: Elisa Leagan. En cambio mi nombre, algo tan simple como Candice White, que yo me sentí como un minion, enana y amarilla.

De ahí en adelante, me tuve que acostumbrar a verlo con ella y a hacerme a la idea que, si no era con ella seria con otras, mientras yo sufriendo en silencio, dándole mi apoyo incondicional. Afortunadamente termino con ella a los cuantos meses, y ya no la volví a ver, le pregunté a Albert el motivo de su rompimiento, y solo alzó los hombros y dijo que si Elisa no aceptaba a las personas importantes para él, era mejor así. Yo no entendí sus palabras, por más que le pregunté, no me explicó más nada.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero en mi caso no fue así, solo me conforme con ser su mejor amiga y confidente. ¿Masoquista? Sí. Pero preferí eso a salir para siempre de su vida.

Aparentemente al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Tom y yo nos independizaríamos, pues el tio William- como nos pidió el padre de Albert que lo llamaramos- nos dio un generoso fideicomiso para continuar con nuestros estudios. Tom así lo hizo, el viajo hasta Boston, pues ahí encontró una buenísima escuela de gastronomía, siempre le interesaron las artes culinarias, asi que; después de una emotiva despedida, se fue a seguir con su vida. Debo decir que la tía de Albert, Elroy Andrew, casi brinca de felicidad, pues nunca quiso a un par de recogidos con quien sabe que mañas callejeras, y hasta la fecha creo que cuando Tom y yo pisamos la mansión Andrew- lo cual yo hago muy seguido- lo primero que hace cuando nos vamos es revisar que no se haya perdido nada en toda su casa, eso si que me da risa.

Y digo "casi brinca de felicidad", porque yo no me fui del todo, contrario a lo piensan, yo no estudie una carrera universitaria, sino una carrera técnica, mucha más corta y que me permitió estar cerca de"Él". Sí, me preparé para ser su fiel secretaria, aunque debo aclarar que su secretaria en toda la extensión de la palabra no lo soy, me definiría a mi misma como su fiel asistente personal.

Y es que al graduarse de la universidad, el tío William junto con su yerno George, prepararon a Albert para tomar la dirección de las empresas, pues su padre pensaba retirarse e ir a viajar un año alrededor del mundo, lo cual hizo. Así fue como Albert se convirtió en el más guapo y joven empresario, teniendo a sus pies no solo al mundo de las finanzas, sino a mujeres muy hermosas.

En una fiesta que se organizó en la mansión conocí a Annie Britter,se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, es una chica lista, sencilla,segura de sí misma, y con un excelente gusto para vestir, y por que no decirlo, para los chicos también. Ella fue la que clasifico a mi guardarropa como "matapasiones", aunque ella ya no está en Estados Unidos, -pues se fue a vivir con sus padres a Londres- seguimos en contacto y siendo las mejores amigas.

Creo que todo lo que pasé de niña me convirtió en alguien temerosa, y me conformo con amanecer con vida y sin ningún dolor físico o preguntándome, ¿ahora que haré mal para ganarme una buena lección?. Aunque sigo confirmando cada día que las heridas y el dolor físico, no son nada comparados con las heridas y el dolor mental y emocional. Aún el día de hoy, me despierto en medio de la noche, sudorosa, después de revivir esa horrible pesadilla que vivimos de niños. Creo que Tom lo ha manejado mejor que yo, y solo Albert sabe como me siento, cuando recién llegue a su casa, se dio cuenta y hubo veces, o noches en que me acompañaba hasta que me quedaba dormida. Incluso ahora si tengo alguna pesadilla estoy, como el me dijo:- Total y completamente autorizada a llamarlo a la hora que sea e incluso interrumpirlo esté donde esté-

Por eso hoy, 15 de Abril, como cada año, el estará conmigo. No hay cenas de negocios, ni reuniones con inversionistas, ni siquiera citas amorosas, esta noche lo tengo solo para mí. El siempre lo ha dispuesto así, y eso hace que mi corazón tenga aunque sea un poquito de esperanza, tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día el me vea de diferente manera.

* * *

A las 7 de la noche sonó el timbre del departamento, como siempre Candy salió a recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ahí estaba él, con la típica sonrisa que ponía las piernas de la rubia como gelatina

-Hola pequeña, ¿me vas a dejar aquí? Dijo al ver que Candy no hacía nada por pasarlo.

-Perdón, claro pasa.- A Candy se le subieron los colores al rostro esperando que Albert no hubiera notado que, como siempre sucedía se quedó con cara idiota, al ver ese maravilloso rostro.

-Y ahora que me preparaste para cenar?, - preguntó Albert divertido, pues sabia que la rubia quemaba hasta el agua.

-Muy graciosito Albert Andrew. ¡Sabes muy bien que lo mio no es la cocina!- Espetó ella, fingiendo enojo.- Ya encargué comida china, y, ¿recuerdas el restaurant italiano al que fuimos a cenar la semana pasada con los inversionistas?-

-Ajá- Dijo viéndola de reojo mientras revisaba lo que había en el refrigerador.

-¿Y recuerdas que te gustó mucho el Risotto y la Carbonada? Pues averigüe y sirven comida a dimicilio, y ya no tarda en llegar la comida, claro que si quieres que "YO"- dijo recalcando el yo- te prepare algo para cenar… no hay ningún problema- añadió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No,no,no- girándose para verla mientras hacia una amplia negación tanto con las manos como con la cabeza- por favor, no podemos cancelar el pedido, quedaríamos muy mal, no crees? Además, no quiero ir a parar al hospital con una terrible intoxicación -dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

-Jajaja, gracias por tu confianza!, aunque si me sigues ofendiendo… - dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, meditando en lo que le diría- irás a parar al hospital, y no precisamente por intoxicación!-

-Jajaja, no te enojes, sabes bien que es una broma- le dijo, acercándose a ella, para tomarla por los hombros, y empezar a hablarle en serio- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se le quedó viendo, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al amplio ventanal que daba a la calle, y con lágrimas en lo ojos le dijo- Ya sabes, lo mismo de cada año, sintiéndome una completa loser y en la depre total- le dio la espalda para abrazarse a si misma y ocultar su rostro, que ya tenía unas lágrimas amargas- no sé porque sigues acompañándome cada año, ¿no te cansas de mí?-

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, si el estar contigo cada año sirve de algo, aquí estaré para ti. Sabes lo importante que eres para mí-dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada sin ti, creo que incluso sabes mejor que yo hasta el día que tengo que cortarme el pelo- acotó tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Está bien- le dijo ella, soltándose del abrazo, para dirigirse a abrir la puerta, la comida acababa de llegar. Mientras le indicaba a los repartidores que pusieran los paquetes en el comedor, y Albert les pagaba, Candy le recordó:-Por cierto, el tío William me llamó, dice que el domingo llegan de Bélgica Rosemary y George, y que tu tía les organizo una comida, el tío quiere que estemos ahí a las tres de la tarde.

-Perdón no te escuché bien, ¿Cuándo dijiste?-

-El domingo, ¿por?

-Ah, yo creí que mañana, así que por fin podre conocer a mi sobrino.

-Sí, pero, ¿porque te preocupó que fuera mañana? Que yo sepa no tienes ninguna cita a esa hora- afirmó Candy tomando su Tablet, revisando la agenda de Albert.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo que pasa es que…mañana tengo una cita.

-Ah, y me imagino que esa cita tiene pelo largo, y usa falda, ¿no?- le dijo tomando la comida para servirla en la cocina- entonces también me imagino que el domingo la llevaras a que la conozcan-levantando un poco la voz pues ya estaba en la cocina.

-mmm, lo que pasa es que no será necesario ya la conocen- en ese mismo instante a Candy se le paró el corazón, algo dentro de ella le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que oiría.-¿También yo la conozco?- preguntó asomándose por la puerta, y muy temerosa esperó la respuesta.

-Si, también tú la conoces.

-¿Y quien es?- por un momento quiso zarandearlo, para que ya dejara de hacerla de emoción.

-Es… bueno es que…- no sabia porque pero no encontraba las palabras- es… ELISA

-¡ELISA!

* * *

Aqui está un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Y gracias, mil gracias por sus reviews, de veras, de veritas que me motivaron mucho. una disculpota por no agradecer a cada una, pero me comió el tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: A partir de este capitulo, serán 3 tipos de narraciones. Desde el punto de vista de Candy (PVC), del de Albert(PVA), y un narrador en tercera persona. Espero no sacarlas mucho de onda. Sin más, aqui está el capitulo3.

En un mundo como este

Capitulo 3.

Por Lu de Andrew.

* * *

PVC

Elisa, Elisa,Elisa. Aún sigo masticando la idea de que ella ha regresado, así de fácil, así de sencillo. Un encuentro en la calle, una cena y un:-Se nota que ha cambiado, para bien, claro está. Al estar con ella recordé lo bien que la pasamos, además, después de una larga plática, llegamos a la conclusión que ahora que hemos madurado, no nos caería mal intentarlo una vez más-

Una vez más, ¿una vez más?. Ni siquiera pude dormir, ahora tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza, y me estoy muriendo de sueño, y para colmo tengo que soportar la voz chillona de esta mujer que no está haciendo nada fácil la firma del contrato. Ya hemos estado dos horas con ella, y al parecer quiere revisar clausula por clausula, como si no supiera sus intenciones, ¡si ya estaba todo arreglado con su padre!, ahora quiere impresionar a Albert demostrándole que es una excelente mujer de negocios. Lo que ella no sabe es que la "cita" de Albert, es dentro de 2 horas, y él está perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Candy, Candy!. ¿Te sientes bien? Te estabas quedando dormida- susurró Albert al acercarse al sillón donde estaba sentada.

-¿Eh? Perdón es que no dormí bien que digamos.¿Qué deseas saber?

-La señorita Miller quiere más tiempo para revisar el contrato, sin embargo, le estoy diciendo que mi agenda está llena, ¿podrías explicarle por favor?

-Claro que sí. Lo que pasa señorita Miller- habló Candy con total seguridad en si misma, en esos momentos era cuando tenía un total autocontrol- que este contrato ya lo teníamos cerrado con su padre, el trato ya esta hecho. Si es consciente hoy es sábado, por lo regular el señor Andrew no trabaja el día de hoy, si se le agendó una cita fue porque ya solo se presentarían las dos partes para firmar. Si usted desea más tiempo para revisarlo, la fecha más próxima que tendría el señor para volver a reunirse con usted sería…- tomó su siempre fiel y querida Tablet- hasta dentro de cuatro meses, justo después que regresemos de un viaje. Antes sería imposible.

-Entonces como puede ver señorita, es ahora o nunca. Ya le explicó Candy cuál es la situación, además como puede ver la señorita White se encuentra indispuesta y me niego a seguir postergando este asunto. Ella necesita descansar, y si ella se retira yo saldré con ella.- le aclaró el rubio poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Candy para que hiciera lo mismo.

El trato se cerró, los rubios hacían un gran equipo juntos, ambos sabían como presionar, persuadir, disuadir y convencer. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de las hijas solteras de los inversionistas, ambos sabían que lo único que hacían era tratar de ganar tiempo, para conocer más de cerca al director del consorcio Andrew´s Inc.

-Deberias tratar de dormir el resto de la tarde, de verdad te ves fatal- comentó Albert al llegar al departamento de Candy. – Es más, sabes ¿qué? Le llamaré a Elisa y pospondré la comida, no me sentiría bien que te quedaras tu sola-

-Albert, estoy bien no te preocupes. Es tu primera cita con ella, y no quiero que por mi culpa se vayan a disgustar- respondió, lo único que quería era quedarse sola para llorar a sus anchas.

* * *

PVA

No pude evitar verla fijamente, era lo que admiraba de ella, siempre anteponía el bienestar de los demás al suyo propio. Ahora recuerdo porque terminé con Elisa, siempre me reclamo de mi constante atención hacia Candy, mi preocupación hacia ella. Afirmó que Candy siempre estaba en medio de nosotros, su sombra, su esencia. Por eso siempre que peleábamos irremediablemente terminábamos hablando de…Candy. Aunque claro ella estaba muy equivocada, y veía cosas en donde no. Así que ahora seria un buen momento de ver su gran cambio del que tanto me habló, no quiero, ni pienso dejar sola a Candy, eso no está en discusión, y aunque no lo quiero poner como pretexto, le diré la verdad, a ver como reacciona...

-Albert, tierra llamando a Albert – se burló Candy divertida, le gustaba ver como a Albert, de vez en cuando, se perdia en sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, solo recordaba algo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Te decía que estoy bien no es…- fue interrumpida por él.

-Y yo te dije que voy a cancelar, no pienso dejarte sola. Así que ve a tu recamara cámbiate y acuestate a dormir. Por lo pronto llamaré al doctor para que te revise- ella intentó protestar-y no me digas que no, has lo que te digo por favor-le dijo casi en un ruego, sabia que Candy podía llegar a ser muy necia- me tienes muy preocupado-

-Está bien, solo te digo que no es necesario llamar al doctor, ¡por Dios, solo dormité en el sillón!- dijo alzando las manos y negando con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

-Está bien, está bien. No llamaré al doctor, pero acuéstate a descansar- respondió, mientras ella entraba a su recamara, ella se volteo a verlo, le guiño un ojo, y le dijo:- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, ¿te quedarás?-

-Ya te dije que sí, solo iré a mi departamento a traer algunas cosas y papeles que necesito revisar, espero que estés bien mientras tanto-

-¡No seas exagerado, si solo vas aquí arriba! ¿ que crees que me pueda pasar mientras estoy dormida, y tú sales 5 minutos?-

-mmm…no se pierde nada con ser precavido- le contestó dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Sí, Albert se había encargado de que vivieran en el mismo edificio, solo por si acaso. Aunque mejor dicho solo era por que luego, necesitaba "urgentemente" a Candy, en plena madrugada, y no podía eponerla a que anduviera sola en medio de la noche ¿Su razón? Alguna pregunta, duda, insomnio, enfermedad, hambre, qué se pondría al otro día,etc, etc. Cualquier cosa que interrumpiera el sueño del gran William Albert Andrew

Albert aprovechó para llamar a Elisa.

-_¿Elisa?_

_-¿Albert, que pasa?_

_-Perdón preciosa, se que teníamos una cita pero, Candy está muy indispuesta y no puedo dejarla sola, tu comprendes, ¿verdad? Tu y yo tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, y hoy Candy me necesita-_ después de un incomodo silencio por fin se oyó una respuesta-_no te preocupes, todo está bien, ¿nos vemos mañana?_

_-Lo siento, no podré, pero el lunes podemos comer juntos, ¿Qué te parece?-_

_-Está bien. Entonces hasta el lunes._

_-Hasta el lunes-_

Elisa sintió que un balde con agua fría, le caía encima, no podía creer que Albert siguiera poniendo en primer lugar a esa maldita recogida, como siempre. ¿Y ahora que podía hacer?, le juró y perjuró que había cambiado y que lo que sintió por Candy, solo fueron celos mal infundados. Hubiera dicho lo que fuera con tal de que el le creyera y le diera una oportunidad, por un momento pensó que "ella" yo no era parte de su vida. Y, ¿ahora que hacer? Solo le quedaba fingir comprensión absoluta y no mencionarla para nada. Total, había logrado regresar con él. ¿O no? … Y la recogida esa, quedaría en segundo lugar, ¿o no?...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo 3, a ver que les pareció. En este capitulo quise que pudieran ver, que tanta dependencia tiene Albert de Candy, así como también quería que vieran que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas para la odiosa de Elisa, así que por fa, ¡no me odien! jajaja.

Nuevamente gracias a todas por sus comentarios. **Verito, Karina, Carito Andrew, Lucy, Jenny, Gatita Andrew, Mary Olvera, Lady Lyuva, Mayra Exitosa, Blackcat2010. **

**Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

En un mundo como este.

Capitulo 4

Por Lu de Andrew

PVC

A la mañana siguiente después de una noche de feliz descanso, sobretodo por saber que Albert se quedó a cuidarme, nos dirigimos a Lakewood. El tío William nos estaba esperando, en realidad, volver a ver a Rosemary y George era algo que tanto Albert como yo anhelábamos, en especial ahora con él bebé Anthony. Ellos salieron a Bélgica dos años atrás, para que George cerrara un importante y millonario contrato. Ahora regresaban, después de una transacción exitosa.

Después de 2 horas de camino llegamos a la mansión, ya estaban esperándonos todos en la entrada…

-Jajaja, es gracioso.

-¿El qué?

-Los que llegaron fueron Rose y George, y por como están todos tal parece que los recién llegados somos nosotros, ¿no crees?- preguntó Albert, ayudándome a salir del coche, esos pequeños detalles hacían que lo quisiera más, siempre me abría la puerta y me ayudaba a bajar, para después ofrecerme su brazo. Y exactamente eso fue lo hizo. Debo aclarar que por muy insignificante que pareciera, yo me sentía en las nubes.

-William, Candice- saludó la tía abuela, la mirada que le lanzó a Candy demostraba a todas luces, su desaprobación de ver a la rubia en ese lugar. Candy solo se limitó a asentar con la cabeza, claro después de llamarle "tía", sabía que Elroy odiaba que le dijera de esa manera.

-Candy! Pero mira nada más que hermosa estas, de seguro debes de traer a alguno que otro detrás de ti- dándole un fuerte abrazo, William padre le demostró una vez más a Candy el cariño que sentía por ella.

-Tío, pero que cosas dices!- dijo una sonrojada Candy, no le gustaba que alguien hablara así de ella, cuando ella sabía que solo lo hacían por que la estimaban,

-Pues es la verdad, no se porque te niegas a creerlo, ¿no es así George?- afirmó Rosemary detrás de ella, que junto con su esposo y su hijo se acercaron para darle un efusivo abrazo a Candy.

-Claro que si, Candy, mira que si no fuera porque estoy felizmente casado, tendrías un ferviente admirador- alegó George mientras depositaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su esposa, demostrando que todo era un juego.

-Si claro, si ya se me había olvidado, que yo solo les sirvo de botana, ¿verdad?-protestó Candy fingiendo enojo, ese par eran imposibles, y si se les unia su Tío era peor. – A pesar de todo, los extrañe mucho.

-Jajaja- soltaron todos una sonora carcajada, sin duda todos adoraban a Candy.-nosotros también te extrañamos.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Albert se había limitado, a ver de lejos la escena tan conmovedora. Sin duda, su padre no se había equivocado al llevar a Candy a su casa. Ahora era parte de su familia, sí como su pequeña hermana.

-Vaya, yo he estado muy bien muchas gracias, y también los extrañe- decidió intervenir.

-Oh! Vamos hermanito, no seas sentido, te extrañamos mucho en verdad.- se dirigió a él su hermana, para darle un abrazo. -¿No quieres cargar a Tony? Se parece mucho a ti.

-Pues claro, así debe ser, los hombres de esta familia, somos unos galanes, ¿no es así campeón?- tomando al niño en sus brazos.

-¡Oye! Solo dije que se parecía a ti, no que era guapo, me encanta tu graaan modestia! Además mi hijo solo tiene un año, y me aseguraré que al crecer no sea igual que tú.

-¿Igual que yo, a qué te refieres? –

-A que me aseguraré que si sepa distinguir y valorar lo que tiene enfrente- remató Rose, dando una mirada rápida a Candy-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Jajaja, hay Albert, lo bueno que eres todo un "inteligentísimo" hombre de negocios,-le dijo Rose sacásticamente.

-O.k, o.k. basta de reclamos,- dijo, William, ¿porque mejor no entramos a la casa?- en ese instante todos entraron a la mansión.

-William, hijo ¿podemos hablar un momento en la biblioteca?-preguntó Elroy a Albert.

-Claro que sí tía, solo permítame dejar a Anthony, con su mamá-

-Está bien, entonces te espero allá-

* * *

-Rose, la tía quiere hablar conmigo, ¿te dejo a Tony?-preguntó Albert a su hermana mientras ella platicaba amenamente con Candy.

-Claro que sí, ven acá mi amor- tomando al niño en brazos- sirve de que tu Tía Candy te carga un ratito, ¿no lo quieres cargar Candy?-

-Por supuesto, Rose, y gracias por considerarme su tía-

-Pues claro que eres su tía! Su tía política, claro está.-

-Ay Rose! No empecemos con lo mismo, ¿quieres?-

-No "cuñadita". -Dijo Rose haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.-No empiezo, de hecho ya quiero terminar, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme cual es la razón por la que tu no has hecho nada para ser mi cuñada? Por Dios, yo creí que a estas alturas, ¡ya tendría sobrinos!

-¡Rosemary! ¡quieres hablar más fuerte no te escucharon en Singapur!- reclamó Candy pues Rosemary pues había elevado el tono de su voz-

-Es que me exaspera que no hagas nada por conquistar a Albert. Candy-le dijo tomándola de las manos-estoy segura que mi hermano solo necesita una señal de tu parte para intentar conquistarte, ¿hace cuanto estás enamorada de él? ¿10 años?, en serio, no puedes seguir así, tienes que hacer algo. Es más, si quieres yo te ayudo, podemos hacer algo con tu ropa, ¿por qué siempre usas pantalón negro y blusa blanca, es algún tipo de uniforme autoimpuesto? Y¿ ese chongo?-preguntó señalándolo- ¿de verdad es así como te quieres ver el resto de tu vida? Tu sabes que te quiero como a una hermana y por lo mismo no me gusta que te encierres en tu mundo, yo sé que por lo que tú pasaste de niña es un trauma horrible, pero no debes permitir que eso gobierne tu vida. Y ya se lo que me vas a decir, tu cicatriz- señalándole su pierna- no te enojes pero, esa nadie te la ve, aunque te vistas de diferente manera, porque el problema Candy, es que la cicatriz no la tienes ahí, sino aquí-señalando su cabeza- es en tu cabecita loca donde te formas un sinfín de complejos. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo bonita que eres? Además, ¿de lo importante que eres como persona?- En ese momento Rose ya no solo quería convencerla de conquistar a Albert, sino de hacerla ver lo importante y valiosa que era.

-Rose yo te lo agradezco pero-contestó Candy al borde de las lágrimas, sin querer su amiga, como siempre lo hacía había dado en el clavo. Sin embargo, no quiso profundizar en el tema por eso solo contestó:-él solo me ve como su hermanita, además, soy un adefesio, con estas fachas él nunca se fijaría en mí. Y ¿de qué me serviría cambiar? Él acaba de regresar con Elisa, yo a su lado no tengo punto de comparación- a estas alturas ya estaba llorando, con la cabeza baja.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué tan estúpido se puede llegar a ser?

-Rose no te enojes, él la quiere y…-no pudo continuar porque Rose la interrumpió- ¡y mis chanclas viejas!-

-¡Rose!

-Si, mis chanclas viejas. Pero te aseguro que Albert me va a escuchar. Y tú ya deja de llorar, por favor, no quise que te pusieras triste, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la recamara de Tony para dormirlo? En media hora se sirve la comida.- La verdad era que Rosemary estaba que echaba chispas, solo que no sabia con quien estaba más enojada, con Candy por tonta o con Albert por estúpido, así que mejor era pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

PVA

No se para que la tía quiere hablar conmigo, ya llevamos media hora aquí y me sigue hablando de lo maravilloso que soy manejando los negocios de la familia, y esto me está aburriendo.

-Tía, no es necesario que me alabe tanto el oído, lo único que hago es lo que mi padre y mi abuelo hicieron en su momento, hacer negocios y ya. ¿Por qué mejor no va al grano?

-Si creo que tienes razón, ¿Qué tu padre no te explicó que está comida solo era para la familia?

-¿Por qué tía quien no es de la familia?- ya sabía por donde iba.

-Candice!- espetó Elroy con gran disgusto- no sé como puedes seguir tratándola como alguien de la familia, ella no es de nuestra clase y nunca lo será, te pido que me evites un disgusto y le digas que salga de mi casa.- Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien tomará cartas en el asunto respecto a esa recogida, si su hermano no le hacía caso tal vez su sobrino sí, por eso se había esmerado tanto en alabar su trabajo.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Quién se cree que es? Correr a Candy, ¿correr a Candy? Antes saldría ella, siento tanto coraje, que necesito contar hasta mil, no quiero faltarle al respeto a mi tía, después de todo es de mi familia, pero si debo ponerle las cosas muy en claro. Mi padre siempre la ha tratado con pinzas, y aunque siempre a defendido a Candy, no le ha recordado cual es su lugar en esta casa.

-Muy bien tía- por fin se habló un decidido y más tranquilo Albert, no sin antes haberle lanzado a su tía una mirada, que hizo que ella pensara por un momento, que había cometido un error. Pero cuando por fin él le dijo esto, ella se sintió triunfante, solo que no se esperaba lo que vino a continuación.

-Déjeme aclararle unas cosas. Primero mi padre le hablo directamente a Candy y le dijo que NOS esperaba hoy a comer, a los dos no solo a mi-Albert sentía la necesidad de hablarle a su tía como si fuera retrasada- por otro lado- continuó.-Le informo que para mí, Candy no es "como" de la familia, es "de" la familia como si fuera mi hermana y tanto mi padre como Rose, piensan igual que yo.

Y por último, y no por eso menos importante, le recuerdo que usted aquí, en América, no tiene ninguna residencia propia, le recuerdo que usted no quiso adquirir ninguna propiedad, le recuerdo que sus propiedades se limitan a las que tiene del otro lado del océano, ¿quiere que le recuerde cuales son y en donde se encuentran?-

-¡Ya basta William! Le recuerdo, le recuerdo- dijo imitando la voz de Albert- ¿acaso crees que soy retrasada?-

_Así que ahora ya lee la mente-_pensó Albert con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que no tienes que recordarme nada! No puedo creer que me estés humillando de esa manera, ya sé que esta no es mi casa, ¿qué, quieres que me vaya? ¿Estás poniendo en primer lugar a esa… muchacha que a mí, que soy de tu sangre?- preguntó una melodramática Elroy- ¡Tu padre sabrá de esto!

-¡puede hacer lo quiera!, esta casa es de mi padre, y le recuerdo- haciendo rabiar más a su tía- que el fue quien trajo a vivir a Candy y a Tom con nosotros.

-Tía- le habló un más tranquilo Albert, después de todo era su tía- no quise ofenderla, ni humillarla, y por supuesto que no quiero que se vaya-_¿o sí?, después de todo no sería mala idea-_ pero quiero que comprenda que Candy nunca saldrá de nuestras vidas, así que es mejor que se haga a la idea, aunque a estas alturas, yo pensé que así lo había hecho. Ahora si me disculpa ya es la hora de la comida, nos deben estar esperando en el comedor. ¿Está más tranquila?

-_Por supuesto que no, pensó Elroy. _Sí claro, trataré de hacerlo así.- Y no le quedaba de otra, sí tenía propiedades, pero nunca se casó, y no le agradaba vivir sola, la única familia que tenía era a su hermano y sus hijos, y Albert en particular era su adoración. Le había dolido la forma en que le había hablado su sobrino, sobretodo porque había sido por esa…muchacha. Pero ahora, ya se había dado cuenta que nada podría hacer, ahora no le quedaba de otra más que soportarla.

Al salir de la biblioteca, William ya los estaba esperando, Albert solo se limitó a darle una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Ya están todos en el comedor?- preguntó.

-Sí hijo, los estamos esperando, ¿pasó algo?- viendo como su hermana salía con cara descompuesta.

-Creo que la tía te quiere decir algo- dijo Albert para luego encogerse de hombros y pasar de largo rumbo al comedor.

-¿Qué pasó Elroy?-

-Nada solo… nada. Vamos a comer- Decidió no decir nada, se dio cuenta que no tenía caso ir contra corriente

-Está bien.

PVA

Al llegar al comedor pude ver como Candy y mi hermana, estaban platicando, como siempre lo habían hecho, como grandes amigas. Sin duda, Candy se había colado en el corazón de cada uno de la familia. Era como su nombre, dulce, tierna, atenta, siempre antepone las necesidades ajenas a las propias, es inteligente, tanto que estoy seguro que si llegaramos a faltar mi padre George o yo, ella manejaría excelentemente la empresa. Era una persona única, ¿cómo no amarla?...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo 4. Uffff, si que me costó trabajo, creo que mis neuronas se están muriendo, pues mi trabajo me está reclamando hasta la una de la mañana, y soy malisima para desvelarme. Pero aquí estoy, espero no decepcionarlas. Y por favor, no olviden dejarme sus reviews, que son los que me motivan a seguir adelante. Mil gracias nuevamente, y hasta la próxima...


	5. Chapter 5

En un mundo como este.

Capítulo 5

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

Después de una tarde agradable, nos despedimos de todos. No sin recibir la amenaza de Rose de que me iría a ver. Ya en el auto, sonó mi celular, por el identificador pude saber quien era, no le dije nada a Albert porque sabía que mi amistad con "esa" persona no le agradaba mucho, así que a pesar la mirada de interrogación que me lanzó, solo le indiqué con la cabeza que pusiera atención en el camino.

-¡Hola!- contesté nerviosa.

-_¡Candy!-_

-Sí- ¡pero qué idiota! Obviamente no me preguntó si era yo.

-_Perdón, por molestarte, sé que es domingo, pero… bueno… te llamé para avisarte que tu laptop ya está lista para que la utilices._

-¿De verdad? Esa sí que es una buena noticia, muchas gracias. Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?

-_Pues la verdad yo creí que te gustaría tenerla desde hoy, ya sabes para que mañana la tengas preparada._

_-_Tienes razón, no es tan mala idea, lo malo es que yo no estoy ahora en mi casa y lo más seguro es que tardaré por lo menos dos horas en llegar.

-_Sí ya lo sé. Estoy afuera de tu departamento, pero no importa, si quieres, te puedo esperar._

_-_Pero son dos horas, no me sentiría bien, no tienes que hacerlo.

_-Mira, no tengo nada qué hacer, así que como ya te dije, no me importa. Te puedo esperar ._

_-_Está bien. Entonces ahí nos vemos, y nuevamente gracias.

-_Aquí te espero. Y ya sabes no hay ningún problema. Bye._

_-_Bye.- y colgué, no sé si era yo pero el ambiente de pronto se sintió muy pesado.

-¿Y?- preguntó de pronto Albert.

-¿Y? ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? No finjas demencia, ¿quién era?

-Mmm… Nadie

-¿Nadie? ¿Y "nadie" te va esperar en tu departamento?

-Sí, solo me va a entregar mi laptop.

-Ah ya veo! Es el dichoso Michael, ¿o me equivoco? Ya te dije que ese tipo no me gusta.

-Michael es mi amigo, y creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para saber escoger a mis amistades, además que yo sepa, a quien le tiene que gustar es a mí, no a ti.

-Entonces te gusta?. Candy, Candy, Candy, tu sa…-y no lo dejé continuar.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes. Y no quiero seguir hablando del tema, ya sé lo que piensas y no necesitas estármelo recordando a cada rato.

-Pero…

-Albert, es en serio, ¿podemos olvidarlo?- Ya no me contestó, se dedicó a manejar. Si no fuera porque sé que él me ve como a su hermanita, podría aventurarme a pensar que está…celoso, celoso de Michael. Michael trabaja en sistemas de la empresa, y asi fue como lo conocí. Me falló el sistema operativo de mi PC, y lo enviaron a él como técnico, y de ahí pues, no podría decir que somos súper amigos pero sí nos llevamos bien. Pero cuando se toca el tema con Albert o tan solo se me ocurre decir su nombre y su aspecto cambia radicalmente. Y siempre termino así, confundida. No quiero hacerme ilusiones de nada con Albert, porque me dolería más de lo que ya me duele, mejor es no pensar.

* * *

Han pasado dos ,meses desde la comida en la mansión. Y durante ese tiempo Rose cumplió su promesa o como lo veo yo, su amenaza. Un día llegó prácticamente a secuestrarme en mi trabajo, y le advirtió a Albert y a George que no iba a estar disponible así que no me llamaran. Me sacó diciéndome que iba a comprar ropa para Anthony, y cual fue mi sorpresa que me llevó al centro comercial, pero¡ para comprarme ropa! Casi a rastras, fui de tienda en tienda y de zapatería en zapatería. Luego fue a mi casa tiro parte de mi guardarropa. Casi me muero, pero con solo verla, me lanzaba una mirada que hasta miedo me daba, jajaja. Sí lo admito soy una cobarde. Eso se repitió por un mes, y ya en el segundo mes, con casi nada de mi antigua ropa, se dedicó a prepararme mentalmente para mi cambio de imagen. Sí también admito que soy testaruda y me tomó un mes decidirme a usar mi nueva ropa. Así que ayer domingo, me llevó a un Spa, masajes mascarillas, manicure, pedicura, depilación, de todo. Pero a lo que sí me negué rotundamente, fue a cortarme el pelo, lo tengo hasta la cintura, ¿saben cuantos años me costo tenerlo tan largo? Así que dije no, eso sí que no. Al menos en eso si me escuchó, y solo me pusieron una mascarilla nutritiva, y me recortaron las puntas.

Hoy, Rose llegó a las seis treinta de la mañana, tal vez se quiso asegurar que utilizaría la ropa que me compró. Pero ¿cómo no utilizarla? ¡Si poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de mi ropa! Así que ahora estoy sentada en mi cama, recién bañada y solo con la bata de baño y encima, mientras ella está escogiendo mi atuendo para el día de hoy.

Debo decir que estoy sumamente nerviosa, no es que me vaya a poner ropa tan sensual, como la que utiliza Elisa, que no deja nada a la imaginación. Pero al menos, me voy a ver totalmente diferente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?- Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué me pongo?

-Yo sugeriría… está falda- era una falda color rosa, me llega a medio muslo, dice Rose que debo lucir mis piernas, y tiene un poco de vuelo,- este cinturón- es un cinturón ancho, para estilizar más mi figura, y una blusa de un tono más claro que la falda, de manga larga, que si bien no tiene escote; es ajustada, tanto como para que resalte mi busto, y ahora que me veo, ¿dónde rayos tenia todo esto? Para terminar, unas zapatillas altas, Rose dice los zapatos bajos solo son para descansar en- mi ca-sa.

Después de ponerme como 20 kilos de crema para peinar, para estilizar mi pelo que desde ahora, lo llevaré suelto, Rose me está ayudando con el maquillaje, solo un poco de rímel y delineador para resaltar el color de mis ojos y para los labios, un poco de brillo labial. Tampoco quiero parecer payaso.

Albert me llamó para preguntarme sí ya estoy lista, pero yo le dije que nos veíamos en la oficina. Rose me va a llevar, ella quiere que mi cambio sea una sorpresa para Albert. Aunque teniendo de novia a Elisa, dudo que note mi cambio, aunque para ser sincera, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo que me vea diferente.

* * *

-O.k cuñadita, me encantaría quedarme para ver la cara que pone el babas de mi hermano cuando te vea, pero la tía Elroy de seguro a estas alturas me va a matar, le dije que no me tardaría, y está cuidando a Tony- me dijo Rose al llegar a la oficina, después de guiñarme un ojo.

-No te preocupes Rose, solo que estoy muy nerviosa, ¿ estás segura que me veo bien?

-Claro que sí, estás hermosa, no dejes que alguien te diga o haga sentir lo contrario. Y recuerda sexy pero no vulgar, atrevida pero sin dejar la distinción a un lado. Y sobretodo confía en ti. ¿Sí?

-Está bien- le dije y me despedí de ella con nuestro típico beso- Cuídate y dale muchos besos a Tony y Rose…

-¿Sí?

-Muchísimas gracias.

Entré con los nervios de punta, al saludar a todos sentía que no me quitaban los ojos de encima. Uff, por fin llegué a mi oficina, la cual está a lado de la de Albert. Y ahora, tengo que entrar a donde él porque tenemos una junta al mediodía, y tenemos que ver unos detalles.

-¿Albert? Ya llegué- Qué obvio ¡no?-

-Buenos días George- Me quedé parada a medio camino entre su escritorio y la puerta, quería que me viera completa. Él y George, estaban tan concentrados revisando todo para la junta del mediodía, que solo me contestaron sin voltear a verme. Me sentí frustrada, pero qué quería¿ que me recibieran con fanfarrias? Cuando se trata de una reunión tan importante, es lo que hacían y más ahora que George tiene que ponerse al corriente. Y siempre me saludaban así, sin levantar la vista de los papeles. Así que era mejor emprender la graciosa huida.

-Bueno será mejor que vaya a mi oficina a preparar todo para la junta.-

-Candy, ¿podrías decirle a Mary que traiga los balances de…-dijo George volteando a verme, pero no terminó-¡Candy! Te ves… muy bien.

-Gra…gracias George- al menos el ya me vio y por su reacción creo que si me veo bien. Instintivamente los dos volteamos a ver a Albert, pero al parecer no notó la forma en que me habló George porque ni se inmutó- en un momento le digo, los balances de la semana pasada ¿verdad?- me dieron ganas de llorar, Albert no me había volteado a ver ni de chiste, por mucho. Será que, ¿estará enojado conmigo? Pero ¿por qué? No podía quedarme ahí, así que al tomar la manija de la puerta oí su voz:

-Candy, solo dame unos minutos, quiero hablar contigo- eso ya me intrigó demasiado su tono de voz me indicó que estaba un poco molesto, por eso sin importar lo que me dijo y olvidándome de la presencia de George y del cambio en mi look le pregunté:

-¿De qué?-

-Me podrías decir por qué no quisiste que trajera en la m…- y dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos azules hacia mí se quedó con las palabras a medio decir. Por fin me vio…Y el mundo entero se detuvo.

**CONTINÚARA...**

* * *

¡Por finnn! Nuevo capítulo. Chicas ya parezco disco rayado pero, gracias, gracias, gracias, mil gracias, por su hermosos comentarios y su aceptación a mi historia, -por que la verdad soy pésima al escribir, jajaja si es que eso hago- y ya saben dudas, quejas, comentarios, por fis un review. Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

En un mundo cómo este

Capítulo 6

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

MEDIA HORA ANTES…

PVA

-¿Estás molesto William?

¡Rayos! Era la tercera vez que George me preguntaba lo mismo.- ¡George sí sigues preguntando lo mismo, soy capaz de ahorcarte!-

-Bueno, sin duda, ya no te preguntaré. Ya me quedó claro que sí estás molesto. Y, se puede saber, ¿por qué?-

- ¡No estoy molesto!- y era la verdad no estaba molesto, no. Estaba enojado, sí decepcionado, está era la tercera vez en los últimos meses que Candy me decía que no pasara por ella. ¿La razón? El maravilloso y desinteresado Michael. La había invitado a desayunar varias veces, pero lo molesto fue cuando ella me dejaba llegar solo a la empresa por irse con "ese". Y ahora el colmo, pasé por su departamento antes de salir, y escuché voces, sí, ¡voces! ¡A las siete treinta de la mañana! O era muy madrugador o… se quedó… no mejor no quiero saber la respuesta. Eso fue lo que me enojo aún más.

-Tienes razón, no estás molesto, estás enojado- fue la escueta afirmación que me dio George, mientras mantenía su vista fija es los documentos que estábamos revisando.

¿Y ahora qué le diría? Ah, ya sé, que no dormí bien.

-Aunque creo saber la razón- me dijo George, sin permitirme contestarle-pero me gustaría oírlo de ti.- Él solo se me quedó viendo y volvió a decir:- Aunque no creo que te atrevas, pero pienso que no es muy aventurado de mi parte decir que es la tercera vez en… ¿Cuánto? ¿dos meses?, que llegas con un humorcito, y creo que son las mismas veces que una chica rubia de ojos verdes, muy bellos por cierto, no ha llegado contigo porque ha preferido llegar con… ¿cómo se llama?-

-Michael- contesté, si George ya se había dado cuenta, ¿qué caso tenía ocultarlo?-

-Entonces es cierto- afirmo George.

-Sí ya te diste cuenta, ¿para qué me preguntas?- le dije aventando los papeles sobre el escritorio, se suponía estaba revisando, pero la verdad no había podido concentrarme.- Lo siento George, es que no puedo evitarlo, no sé qué me pasa. Hace algunos meses te podría haber asegurado que era para protegerla, como si de mi hermana se tratara, pero…

-Ya te diste cuenta que lo que estás sintiendo es muy distinto a lo sentirías por tu hermanita-

-Pues la verdad, no recuerdo haberme puesto así cuando Rose empezó a salir contigo, creo que al contrario, me dio mucho gusto que te hubiera aceptado-

-Entonces…- la palabra se quedó en el aire, no supe o mejor dicho tal vez no soy capaz de aceptar lo que estoy sintiendo, no si tengo que romper una promesa. Y también se quedó así por que es eso, tocaron la puerta y supimos quién era, así que me hice el tonto, puse mi vista en los documentos. Y oí su voz, aunque no era necesario, que hablara para que supiera que había entrado, su aroma del perfume que usa, siempre inunda el lugar a donde entra. Escuché la plática, por llamarla de alguna manera, que sostuvo con George, yo no podía mirarla a los ojos, no con el coraje que sentía en ese instante. Pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ella antes de la junta del mediodía, así no podía entrar a la sala de juntas, me conozco y sé que mi temperamento me ganará. Así que antes de que saliera le pedí que si podíamos hablar, y al parecer ella notó algo extraño en mí porque no le importó que estuviera George presente. A mí tampoco, total él algo sospechaba así que decidí preguntarle pero al levantar mi vista para verla, me quedé como idiota.

¡Lo que tenía enfrente era la visión más maravillosa que pude haber tenido! Yo sabía que ella era bonita, pero sin duda, la ropa y el peinado le favorecían sobremanera. Se veía ¡hermosa! ¡Sus piernas, su cintura estrecha, sus… bueno… eran… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me haces esto? La escudriñe de arriba abajo, y ella se dio cuenta por que se ruborizó. Pensaba decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente es ese momento, pero, también pasó por mi mente… maravilloso Michael. Sí, herví de celos, sí celos, por pensar que ese cambio era única y exclusivamente por él, y lo que a continuación dije me dejó como un completo idiota:

-¿Qué te hiciste?-le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo que qué me hice? Pues le di un cambio a mi imagen, y por lo que me han dicho, me veo muy bien.-me dijo ella con cierto orgullo en su voz, aunque también sé que estaba algo molesta.

-Pues con tu otro vestuario te veías más profesional. No sé porque ese cambio tan drástico- le dije señalándola de arriba abajo.

-Pues lo siento si ahora no me veo "profesional", pero yo me siento bien. Y si me disculpan-, vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban,- me voy a preparar para la reunión-. Al salir no puede evitar mirar sus bien formadas líneas, sus piernas, sus pantorrillas, ahora comprendo mejor para qué usan esas zapatillas las mujeres.

Embobado como estaba sentí la mirada recriminatoria de George, voltee a verlo y le pregunté: -¿qué?, no me veas así George, y mejor nos ponemos atentos a lo que estamos haciendo o no estaremos listos para la junta-.

El resto de la mañana traté de no pensar en ella, si lo hacía no me concentraría, cuando llegó la hora de la junta, todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos. A pesar de todo nos portamos como dos profesionales, hacíamos una excelente pareja. Aunque era de esperarse que el reciente cambio de Candy tuviera a más de uno inquieto. En los días como hoy, deseo no ser hombre, pues sé que por regla general como hombres pensamos más con … las hormonas y nuestros pensamiento cuando vemos a una mujer hermosa no son muy inocentes y puros que digamos. Aunque debo aclarar que yo no he tenido ese tipo de pensamiento con Candy…todavía.

Cuando salimos no nos hablamos, los dos estábamos disgustados, además yo tenía que salir a comer con Elisa. Así que ahora iba con rumbo al lugar donde teníamos la cita. Al llegar ya estaba esperándome, cuando me vio se paró de inmediato y me dio un apasionado beso, al cual correspondí. No sé por qué pero necesitaba algo así para poder liberarme. Pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en Candy.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me preguntó Elisa, tomándome de la mano- te siento algo alejado-

-No me pasa nada, tal vez el estrés de la junta.-

-Ah, y ¿cómo te fue?-

-Bien-

-¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo?-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me ponga a explicarte todo de lo que se habló? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es una inversión a largo plazo!-

-Pero no te enojes y no tienes que ser tan ofensivo, yo no estudie nada de finanzas para saber o entender de lo que hablas, sé que mi pregunta fue tonta, pero solo quería sacar conversación- me dijo a punto de llorar, y yo estaba completamente fuera de mis cabales, suficiente tenía con lo de Candy para tener que soportar las inseguridades de Elisa.

-Pues Candy no estudió nada de eso y ella lo entiende todo perfectamente- le dije lo más tranquilamente posible.

-¡Pero YO NO SOY CANDY!- me dijo apoyando sus manos fuertemente en la mesa, hablando más fuerte de lo normal-

-Eso lo tengo más que claro, y no te pongas así que no es para tanto.-

-Pero- me dijo al punto de las lágrimas- es que …- y en esa parte me perdí, porque al dirigir mi vista hacia a la entrada la vi, iba entrando al restaurant se veía realmente bella, solo había un problema… maravilloso Michael como lo nombraría de ahora en adelante.

Afortunadamente ellos no nos vieron, y yo tuve la oportunidad de poder ver donde estaban sentados, por encima del hombro de Elisa, por lo que ella tuvo que suponer que le estaba prestando atención. Nada más alejada de la verdad.

Ella sigue hablando, y yo finjo que le oigo, creo que está llorando. Sin embargo…

-¡Te quieres callar Elisa!- casi le grité , pero lo que vi me saco completamente de mis casillas.

Mientras Candy tomaba de la mesa su copa de vino, maravilloso Michael, la tomó de la mano, ¡y ella se lo permitió! Además la veía como si se la quisiera comer, no puedo soportarlo más. Dejé a Elisa con cara de interrogación, lo bueno es que ya se había callado. Pero mientras ella solo me observaba yo me paré y me dirigí a la mesa donde Candy al verme se soltó de Michael, y me vio como si fuera bicho raro, frunciendo su seño.

Me acerqué hasta ellos, ya no pensé en nada más, tome al imbécil por las solapas del saco y le dije:

-¡TE PROHÍBO QUE LE VUELVAS A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA!...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, aquí está el capítulo 6. Para todas aquellas que me pidieron que actualizara pronto, lo hice lo más rápido que pude. A ver que les parece. Ya saben, dudas, quejas, comentarios, un review, si creen que me lo merezco.

Y para las que me dicen que soy mala y la dejo en lo más emocionante, pues sí, muajajajajaja, soy mala, jajaja, no es cierto, pero debe de haber algo de emoción ¿o no?

Las quiere su amiga Lupita. Y ya saben mil gracias.

Hasta la próxima...


	7. Chapter 7

En un mudo como este

Capítulo 7

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

-¿Pero que rayos le pasa señor Andrew?- me preguntó el idiota ese, después que lo aventé de regreso a la silla- Está bien que Candy sea su asistente, pero creo que eso no le da ningún derecho de prohibir algo, esa decisión solo la toma ella- me reclamó poniéndose de pie. Yo voltee a ver a Candy y ella estaba como petrificada, no decía nada, solo observaba. Su actitud, me molestó aún más.

-¿Y tú quien te crees? ¿Piensas que sabes mucho de la relación que tenemos ella y yo? El que ella te permita tomarla de la mano no significa que la conozcas lo suficiente.

-Albert por favor.- Por fin oí su voz pero no le hice caso.

-Tal vez tiene razón y no la conozco lo suficiente. Pero ahora eso va a cambiar. Y si nos disculpa- dijo haciéndome a un lado para tomar a Candy del brazo- nosotros nos retiramos, ¿verdad linda?-

-Eh… sí creo que sí, será lo mejor- respondió Candy y yo sentí una puñalada en el pecho. Yo haciendo el ridículo y a ella no le importaba. Demás está decir que todos en el lugar estaban a la expectativa de lo que estaba sucediendo y más si tenía que ver con el gran magnate William Albert Andrew.

-¡Ah! Y señor Andrew, solo permítame aclararle que si no le respondí como se lo merecía es por la señorita aquí presente- señalando a Candy- y por que no quiero perder mi trabajo cuando lo deje besando el suelo- me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, este idiota no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, no te preocupes, que aquí NO estamos en el trabajo. Aunque claro, entiendo que prefieras excusarte tras las faldas de una mujer, y poner de pretexto que no me respondes por respeto a ella. –

-¡Albert!- me gritó Candy, sin embargo, creo que herí el ego masculino de Michael, porque me lanzó un puñetazo, que me hizo tambalear y me rompió el labio-

-¡Eso es para que vea que no me escondo tras las faldas de nadie!- me dijo él.

-¡Pues vamos a ver si sabes defenderte cuando no estoy distraído- y me le fui encima. Nos enfrascamos en una pelea como la que no tenía desde adolescente, a lo lejos solo escuchaba como intentaban separarnos pero ninguno de los dos daba tregua. Oía también como Candy no suplicaba que paráramos y en su desesperación, le pidió ayuda a Elisa, no sé que le dijo, pero yo solo pude ver como Elisa salía del lugar insultando a medio mundo. No me siento muy orgulloso por decirlo, pero, gané si gané, lo tuve en el piso y ahí descargué mi coraje con él, no creo que se anime a sacarse fotografías en un buen rato. Pero al querer lanzarle el último golpe…

Me interpuse entre Albert y Michael, le grité:

-¡Ya basta Albert! ¡Estás comportándote como un niño! – e inclinándome hacia Michael, lo ayude a ponerse de pie. No pude evitar ver a Albert con una mirada acusadora- vamos a mi departamento para curarte las heridas…- le dije a Michael.

Y en ese momento me desarmó. Me dejó aquí parado, como un idiota, y ¡tambien tenía algunas heridas! Pero ni siquiera se percató de ello. Me dirigí hacia el gerente del restaurant-siento mucho las molestias y desperfectos que te ocasioné Jack, ya sabes, arregla todo y mándame la cuenta- afortunadamente, Jack y yo nos conocíamos de años.

-No te preocupes William, y perdona que me meta en lo que no me importa, pero creo que los conozco demasiado, es decir, a Candy y a ti, y estoy seguro que sabrán arreglar esto. Solo tienen que ser sinceros consigo mismos, y aceptar sus sentimientos. Ustedes hacen una excelente pareja- terminó de decirme Jack. Yo solo le dí las gracias. Quería ir al departamento de Candy para sacar a Michael a rastras de ahí, pero sabía que ella no me lo perdonaría. Así que mejor decidí ir a un bar, total que más podía pasar…

Durante el camino fue cuando pude recordar como llegué hasta aquí. Fue hace 5 años, Candy tenía 18, y se había convertido en una hermosa señorita. No pude evitar sentirme atraído hacia ella, sin embargo, Tom lo notó. Yo tenía, bueno, tengo fama de mujeriego, y las mujeres con las que he salido, a menudo terminan… llorando. No puedo evitarlo, pero hace 5 años fue mi perdición. Porque yo estaba dispuesto a hablarle a Candy de mis sentimientos, pero Tom me fue el que hablo conmigo y me dijo que no quería ver a Candy sufrir por mi culpa, cuando yo decidiera terminar con ella. La verdad, esos no eran mis planes, pero le di la razón, y no quería que sufriera o derramara una lágrima por mi culpa, o peor aún, perder su amistad. Así que cobardemente decidí enterrar mis sentimientos y cuidarla de tipos como yo, le prometí solemnemente a Tom que no me acercaría a ella. Aunque hoy, creo que hice todo, menos eso. Porque no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento… estoy, profunda e irremediablemente enamorado de Candice White…

Le limpié las heridas a Michael, se veían más aparatosas de lo que en realidad eran. Sin embargo, le pedí que se marchara cuando lo vi mas recuperado.

-Gracias por todo Candy-me dijo él estando en la puerta.

-Ni lo digas, creo que está tarde fue desastrosa, y lamento lo que pasó con Albert. No sé que le pasó, te aseguro que él no es así.

-No lo defiendas por favor. Mira Candy- me dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas- yo sé que le tienes estima por haber trabajado tantos años con él, pero no creo que eso implique que tengas que estar pidiendo disculpas por él- Vi a Michael fijamente, lo conocía desde hace dos años, pero eso no significaba que supiera mi historia con los Andrew.

- Creo que no sabes que los Andrew fueron los que decidieron cuidar de nosotros cuando nos recataron de los abuelos, a Albert y a toda su familia la conozco de años, así que no solo es mi jefe se podría decir que…-

-Es como tu hermano- me dijo él interrumpiendo mi explicación.-

-Pues… se podría decir que sí- le dije tristemente bajando la mirada.

-En ese caso- respondió él con un ánimo más renovado- me voy, no quiero que tu casi hermano, se enoje si me ve aquí.- se despidió de mi, y en una acción repentina me dio un tenue beso que apenas rozó mis labios- nos vemos mañana.

La verdad me quedé sorprendida, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que Michael, pudiera hacer algo así. Pero lamentablemente, para mí no significo nada, solo pensaba en Albert y en la reacción que tuvo. Eran las 8 de la noche, y Albert todavía no llegaba, estaba muy preocupada por él, no quedó tan mal como Michael, pero si tiene algunas heridas. Decidí subir a su departamento a esperarlo. Y aquí estoy, sentada en su sofá, en la oscuridad de la noche, pensando solamente en él…

No he dejado de pensar en ella, el reloj ya marca las 11 de la noche, ¡rayos!, mañana tengo que madrugar. Mi vuelo sale a Houston a las 7 de la mañana, esta vez viajaré solo, pues Candy tiene que poner al día a mi padre y a George con un contrato multimillonario, que tenemos con una compañía naviera. Es tan importante, que por eso le pedí a mi padre que también se involucrara, solo que no contaba con que él me exigiría que Candy fuera quien lo asesorara, ya que es en la única en quien confía…

Era la media noche cuando empecé a escuchar ruidos, me desperté sobresaltada, por un momento no recordaba donde estaba. Albert acababa de llegar y al parecer venía ¡borracho! Escuché como arrastraba las palabras al hablar, aunque ni siquiera le entendia a lo que decía. De repente trastrabilló y fue a rebotar con un mueble que tenía en el recibidor…

-¡AUCH! Fue único que pude decir, ¡genial! Si maravilloso Michael no me lastimó las costillas, este bendito mueble hizo su trabajo. Porque si me dolió mucho. Cuando me puse en pie, agarrándome mi costado derecho, oí una dulce voz…

-¡Albert!- le grité y corriendo hacia el le pregunté:¿ te dolió mucho?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con maravilloso Michael?- dijo él

-¿Con quien? Olvídalo, ven para que te revise,- lo tomé del brazo y lo llevé al sofá. Prendí la luz y pude ver su rostro, estaba todo magullado, ¡pobrecito! Se me estrujó el corazón. ¿Cómo pude haberlo dejado ahí sin darle mi ayuda? Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, para sacar el botiquín, y limpiarle las heridas. Mientras él…

Mientras ella entró por el botiquín yo no podía apartar mi vista de ella. Se veía tan linda, así, con el pelo esponjado, con su pijama de pantalón y una pequeña playera, nada sexy por cierto, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que no necesitaba ningún cambio. Yo me había enamorado de ella con todo y su nada sexy guardarropa. Se sentó frente a mí, y saco algodón y alcohol para limpiar mis heridas. Eso dolió mucho…

-No te quejes- lo regañé- porque parecía importarte muy poco, el dolor cuando te estabas peleando.-

-¿Asi regañaste a tú noviecito?-le contesté, debo admitir que seguía quejándome.

-El no es mi novio- contesté viéndolo a lo ojos- solo es mi amigo, y sí también lo regañé aunque el no se quejó tanto- solo lo dije para hacerlo sentir mal, porque la verdad es que Mike se quejó mucho más.- Ahora quítate la camisa- y abriendo sus preciosos ojos como plato, se me quedó viendo. -¡Albert!- le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro- ¡no me veas así, y no seas mal pensado. Solo quiero revisarte lo espalda- OH;OH. Error, grave error.

-¡Ah! Ya entendí- respondió. Y despojándose de su camisa azul cielo que tanto me gustaba, porque resalta el color de sus ojos, me quedé estática. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Puede haber hombre más hermoso que William Albert Andrew? Su torso desnudo, demostraba que el pasar horas en el gimnasio daba buen resultado. Parecía que alguien lo había esculpido a mano y había formado cada parte de su cuerpo de manera perfecta. Agradecí a los cielos porque el no se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y de que ya estaba más roja que un tomate. -¿Qué pasa tan mal estoy?- fue la pregunta que me trajo de nuevo a la tierra.-

-Eh… no… lo …lo que pasa es que …-_di algo, piensa rápido, pensé-_ es que no quiero lastimarte mucho, si eso es, no quiero lastimarte mucho- le repetí, para que quedara claro, no para él, sino para mí. Con la mano temblorosa, le empecé a limpiar la parte de su espalda que se había herido con la punta del mueble. Nada grave, así que no tardé mucho.

-Listo- le dije aliviada- ya ponte la camisa.

-No.

-¿Qué?- lo mire horrorizada si el no se ponía esa camisa, yo saldría corriendo, porque no resistiría un segundo más sin tocarlo.

-Quiero ponerme mi pijama. ¿Me ayudas a llegar a mi recamara? Creo que tomé de más.

-¿Crees?- pregunté sarcástica. Y él pasando su brazo por mis hombros se puso de pie, no sabía porque me pidió eso, pues no le ayude en nada. Pero así llegamos juntos a su cuarto, el recargado en mi y yo sosteniéndome de su cintura, embriagándome con su exquisito aroma. ¿Así o más tortura? Lo dejé solo para que se cambiara, ya pasaba de la una de la mañana y él saldría a las seis, así que toqué para apresurarlo.

-Ya estoy listo, pasa. ¿Sigues enojada?- me preguntó, haciendo un puchero que hizo que se me derritiera el corazón, estaba recostado en su cama, lo vi y le di una sonrisa, no podía enojarme con él.

-Por supuesto que no, tontito, solo que saliste muy lastimado. Y no me gusta verte así- le respondí sentándome a un lado de su cama…

Yo le tomé sus manos y le dije:- Discúlpame pequeña no quise comportarme como un idiota-

-shshsh- me dijo ella poniéndome un dedo sobre mis labios, el cual tuve unas ganas inmensas de morder. Pero me detuve, quiero decirle a Candy lo que siento, pero debe ser en mis cinco sentidos-Ya olvídalo, no importa. Ahora duerme un rato, que tendrás que levantarte a más tardar a las cinco.

-Lo haré si lo haces conmigo- No piensen mal, no es una propuesta indecorosa. Aunque sí me gustaría, pero no así, no ahora- como cuando éramos chicos, ¿recuerdas?-

Como no recordar, en las noches que no me dejaban dormir las pesadillas, Albert se quedaba conmigo toda la noche. Nos dormíamos abrazados. –Ya sabes que sí-

Me recorrí al otro extremo de la cama y me acosté boca arriba sin dejar de verla, ella se metió bajo las cobijas y yo pasé mi brazo por debajo de su cabeza, para que se recargara en ella, pero ella se recargo en mi pecho y se abrazó a mi cintura. Bajé mi brazo a su espalda. Con la mano que tenía libre acaricié su mejilla y le di un beso cerca de sus labios…

Me dio un beso cerca de mis labios, y yo me sentí en las nubes, le sonreí ampliamente aferrándome más a su cintura le dije:-Hasta mañana Albert…-

-Hasta mañana, mi dulce Candy…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

!Listo! Capítulo entregado. Y que conste, fue más largo de lo normal, eh?

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, y ya saben dudas, quejas, comentarios. Pueden dejar un review y su humilde servidora, con muuucho gusto los recibirá.

Hasta la próxima...

¡L


	8. Chapter 8

En un mundo como este

Capítulo 8

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

Desperté con delicado aroma entrando por mi nariz, eran las cinco quince de la mañana, y Candy yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos, pero no me importó, quería disfrutar un momento más de tenerla así, en mis brazos. Se veía tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan frágil. Creo que sintió mi escrutinio sobre ella, porque empezó a moverse. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y sus preciosas esmeraldas se posaron en mí. Daría lo que fuera, lo que fuera, por despertar cada mañana así con ella. Tal vez muy pronto…

Desperté rodeada de los fuertes brazos de Albert, ni en mis más locos sueños imagine que pudiera tener un despertar tan divino, reflejarme en sus maravillosos ojos azules.

-Hola- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Hola pequeña, buenos días.-

-¿Qué horas son?-

-Las cinco treinta-

-Queeeé! Albert es tardísimo, tienes que estar en el aeropuerto a más tardar a las 6- le dije levantándome rápidamente. Pero al voltear a verlo, el solo estaba observándome.-¡Albert!-

-Candy- le dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- ¿tienes que romper este glorioso momento, por un tecnicismo?-

¿Glorioso momento? Soy yo o Albert está… mejor no pienso en nada, o mis neuronas dejarán de trabajar. Así que tire de su brazo y lo saqué de la cama para empujarlo a la ducha.- ¡No es ningún tecnicismo! ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuantas horas nos pasamos trabajando en ese trato? Si no vas, todo se irá al caño!-

-O.k, o.k. me apuraré y veras que en quince minutos estoy listo-

Mientras el se bañaba yo le preparé su maleta, solo estaría una noche fuera de casa así que no fue gran cosa. Salí a prepararle un café, por lo regular era lo único que tomaba por las mañanas…

Salí de la ducha y como siempre, ya estaba preparada mi maleta, y ella estaba preparando café. Sentí una inmensa dicha, y me dí cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba que Candy estuviera en mi casa haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Le daba calor de hogar… hogar, un hogar con mi esposa, y muchos pequeños rubios pecosos corriendo por toda la casa.

Por que eso es lo haría, le pediría confesaría sus sentimientos a Candy, y le propondría matrimonio. Pero primero… tendría que arreglar unas cosas, para empezar, viajar a Houston y terminar con el trato. Y al regresar, terminar con Elisa, bueno hacerlo formal por qué con lo de ayer, no creo que quiera verme. Hablar con mi familia y viajar a Escocia… donde están las joyas de la familia.

Salí con maleta en mano ya era hora de irme, me tomé el café que Candy me preparó y me despedí de ella con un beso igual al que le di anoche, muy cerca de los labios, pero no pude contenerme y la abracé y con ella en brazos le dije:- Recuérdame por favor por qué voy yo solo y no vas conmigo-

-Porque mi tío y George me necesitan, además, regresarás mañana, no es que ya no nos volvamos a ver.-

-Pero yo también te necesito, y no precisamente para cerrar el trato.-

Hubo silencio, Candy trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado, tal vez no estaba alucinando y Albert le estaba mandando señales de que sentía algo por ella. Y Albert quería conservar la tibieza del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Pero él tenía que irse, ya era tarde y sin dejar de verse se separaron y dijeron al unísono:

-Te voy a extrañar…

* * *

El resto del día Candy lo ocupó en trabajar y trabajar. William alabó en gran manera el cambio de imagen de la rubia. Eran las 7 de la noche cuando por fin salieron dela oficina, para sorpresa de Candy, Michael la estaba esperando en la recepción, al parecer el chico se había quedado ahí, para invitarla a tomar un café, pues ya todos los empleados tenían horas de haber salido. William y George pensaban llevar a Candy pero al ver al joven decidieron darle su espacio.

-Bueno cariño- dijo William- te dejamos con tu…amigo. Espero joven que lleve con bien a mi querida sobrina a su casa, y tú- tomando a Candy por la barbilla- por favor, cuídate y no te desveles demasiado.-

-Si tío está bien-

-Joven…

-Collins, señor Andrew. Michael Collins.

-Muy bien joven Collins, le recuerdo que está señorita, es muy importante en mi familia, así que cuídela mucho, por favor.-

-Claro que sí señor, no se preocupe-

-Bien. George, vámonos.—

-Cuidate Candy- me dijo George.

Cuando se fueron, no pude evitar reírme de la cara que puso después de las advertencias de mi tío y de la cara de escrutinio de George. Aparte claro, de la cara llena de moretones y demás golpes que le había propinado Albert. Yo acepté salir con él porque quería aclarar algunas cosas.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro, pero, ¿podríamos ir al café que está cerca de mi casa?-

-Pero yo tenía planeado otro tipo de velada, Candy.-

-Sí, precisamente por eso. Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.-

-Me estas asustando, pero en ese caso, se hará como tu digas.-

Nos subimos a su auto y durante el camino se hizo un silencio incomodo, hasta que sonó mi teléfono. Era Albert. Y no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente, no pensé que me llamaría.

-Albert, ¿pasó algo?-

-_No pequeña, solo llamé para saludarte. Quería saber cómo estabas y si el esclavista de mi padre no te tuvo trabajando hasta ahora.-_

_-_jajaja, ¡Albert!, el tío William no es un esclavista, solo que era demasiado trabajo, además ahora ya voy rumbo a casa.-

-_Ya lo sé, le acabo de llamar. También me dijo que te había dejado muy bien acompañada. Y antes de que me interrumpas, quiero decirte que… te he extrañado demasiado.-_

_-_¿De veras? Porque yo también.-

-_¿En serio? ¿Ves porque te dije que no quería dejarte?-_

_-_Oh vamos! No es para tanto, además regresas mañana, y te prepararé algo especial.-

-_Pues si es así, entonces estoy ansioso por volver. En fin, no quiero seguir siendo inoportuno, te dejo con tu…cita-_

_-_No es mi…- y no me dejo terminar porque inmediatamente me dijo:

-_Hasta mañana pequeña. Cuídate!- Y colgó._

Michael solo se me quedó viendo. Ya tenía tiempo que habíamos llegado y yo no me había dado cuenta. En ese instante decidí que no iría a ningún lado con él. Aclararía todo ahí mismo.

-Michael…-

-No digas nada Candy, ya entendí. No se quieren solo como hermanos, ¿verdad?-

-Es… es muy complicado. Pero no puedo permitir que tu pienses otra cosa, o que pienses que estoy jugando contigo. Será mejor que me dejes aquí yo llegaré a mi departamento.-

-¿Al menos me permites acompañarte?-

-Está bien.- llegamos a mi departamento y al abrir me quedé parada, con el pomo de la puerta en mano. Quise despedirme de él pero él hizo algo que me descontroló por completo…

Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó con fuerza pero con delicadeza, hacia el. Yo quise alejarme de él, pero, mis manos quedaron prisioneras en su fuerte pecho y el aprovecho ese movimiento para tomarme de la nuca mientras poco a poco caminaba conmigo dentro del departamento, todo fue tan repentino que solo atiné a preguntarle:-¿Qué haces?- cuando topamos con el respaldo del sillón, se acercó hasta mi cara y tomó mis labios… Sí. Me estaba besando. Yo ya no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera estaba pensando, justo cuando recuperé entereza alguien prendió la luz. Y digo alguien porque no fuimos ni Michael ni yo, y antes de empezar a hacer conjeturas oí una voz que podría reconocer aquí y en china…

-Buenas noches- dije con toda la calma del mundo aunque por dentro estaba que me reventaba.

Cerré el trato con los empresarios texanos después del mediodía. Visité la granja alimenticia en la que habíamos invertido, sin duda, un gran negocio. A eso de las 4 de la tarde ya estaba de regreso al hotel. Me fui directo a mi habitación y después de meditarlo llegué a la conclusión de que no tenía caso permanecer ahí por más tiempo. Me dirigí al aeropuerto, cambie mi boleto y volé directo a casa. No podía esperar más tiempo para ver a Candy. Llegué a su casa y preparé la cena, hablé por teléfono con mi padre, pues él quería saber como había salido todo. Le pregunté por ella y me dijo que un joven muy golpeado había estado esperando por ella y la había invitado a tomar un café. También me reprochó por no cuidar lo suficiente a Candy y permitir que tuviera esa clase de amistades, que solo Dios sabía con quien se había peleado. Yo agradecí el hecho de que mi padre no me viera porque, se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo había tenido algo que ver en los golpes de Michael.

Yo pensé que tardaría más en llegar, y cuando abrió la puerta corrí a apagar la luz, quería darle una sorpresa. Pero el sorprendido fui yo. Allí estaba ella tan bella como siempre, en brazos de otro, por un momento pensé en dejarlos y salirme sin que se dieran cuenta pero a pesar de lo oscuridad me di cuenta que Candy no estaba disfrutando del beso y decidí, prender la luz y saludar muy civilizada y educadamente. Aunque por mi mente paso comportarme como un cavernícola, desee sacar al tipo ese a rastras del lugar, patearlo hasta cansarme y regresar por ella, y darle un profundo beso para que se olvidara de él. No lo iba a hacer, pero pensándolo bien, lo último sería una buenísima idea.

Pude ver la expresión en el rostro de Candy y sentí que estaba muy apenada.

-¡Albert!- fue lo que dijo…

-Buenas noches señor Andrew.- Por un instante llegaron a mi mente las imágenes del día de ayer y me imaginé que ellos dos volverían a pelear. Así que preferí despedir a Michael. Albert estaba de pie y se estaba acercando a nosotros.

-Michael, será mejor que te vayas.- le dije sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres.-contestó sin dejar de ver a Albert- Muy cortésmente, casi lo corrí del departamento. Y cuando por fin cerré la puerta, voltee a ver a Albert. Yo intenté excusarme.

-¡Albert no es lo que parece! Me dijo ella, pero como el cavernícola que soy, no la escuché. Ella se quedó parada cerca de la puerta y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de sus labios, ahora lo único que quería era acercarme a ella y borrar el estúpido beso que había recibido. Así que con paso decidido me fui acercando a ella muy lentamente, no quería espantarla. La acorralé entre la pared y mi cuerpo, puse mis manos a un lado de sus costados para no dejarla escapar, por si pensaba hacerlo…

Me tenía entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No dejaba de ver… mis labios. ¿me quería besar? ¡Dios, por favor que así sea! No sé porque, pero humedecí mis labios, y vi como él iba bajando lentamente su rostro hacia el mio. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos…

No podía dejar de ver sus labios, me quede un rato así, debatiéndome en mi interior si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero de pronto vi como ella humedeció sus exquisitos labios, ¿me estaba invitando a besarla? cerró sus ojos, eso lo tomé como un sí. Me acerque muy lentamente a sus labios y por fin los tomé. Quería borrar el sabor de los besos del otro, pero me tomé mi tiempo disfrutando de un beso dulce, suave, inocente. Ella me estaba correspondiendo, pero necesitaba más de ella, y mordisquee un poco su labio inferior y ella entreabrió su exquisita boca dejando escapar un leve gemido.

Y profundizamos el beso. Nuestras lenguas bailaron al unísono, tocándose, reconociéndose, explorándose, disfrutando del sabor de nuestras bocas. Mientras yo la tomé por la cintura, ella se aferro a mi, me tomó del cuello y empezó a acariciar mi nuca. Me elevó al cielo, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que la dulce Candy, pudiera besar así.

Cuando Albert me tomó por la cintura, yo sentí que mis piernas, que de por sí, me estaban temblando, se derretían. Por eso me aferré a su cuello, pero no pude evitar sentir la sedosidad de su cabello y empecé a acariciarlo.

Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire. Albert abrió los ojos y acarició delicadamente la mejilla de Candy. Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias.

-Besas como una diosa- dijo el.

-¿Sí?- Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir cómo se mezclaban sus alientos.

-Sí.-

-¿Y has besado a muchas?-

-No, solo a una. Y me llevó al cielo.- Y se volvieron a besar. Esta vez fue un beso profundo, apasionado y demandante.

El mundo dejó de girar a su alrededor, se perdieron en su bocas, en sus caricias. Los dos se hallaban inmersos en sus sentimientos, había muchas cosas que hablar, que aclarar, que terminar y qué proponer, pero eso sería otro día no ahora. Ahora solo querían disfrutarse, mañana… mañana será otro día…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Uffff, lo logre! Creí que no podría subir este capítulo hoy. Pero lo prometido es deuda.

Aquí está, aunque debo aclarar que no todo irá taaaannn bien para nuestros queridos weros. Por lo pronto, espero que disfruten el capi.

Ya saben leo cada uno de sus reviews y eso me motiva a seguir adelante, aunque esté bien chiflis, jajaja.

Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, creanme que les tengo cariño, y desde el fondo de mi corazón...les vuelvo a agradecer... una vez más.

Las quiere su amiga: Lu o Lupita, como quieran.

Hasta la próxima...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas, creo que ahora me tarde un poco más de la cuenta. Pero aquí está el capítulo 9.**

**Espero que les guste.**

En un mundo como este

Capítulo 9

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí-

-¿Completamente segura?-

-Sí, que parte de ¿"no quiero volver a saber absolutamente nada de él, no entienden"?-

El silencio reino en la habitación, se podría escuchar el sonido de un alfiler cayendo sobre la alfombra.

-Candy, sé que no debo meterme pero, hace dos semanas que llegaste y no has querido decir nada, solo te limitaste a decir que no pensabas volver a Chicago. Ni volver a ver a Albert. Pero evidentemente pasó algo más.- Ese fue Archie, prometido de Annie.

Candy había llegado dos semanas atrás a Londres, con maleta en mano, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con la firme resolución de no volver a ver JAMÁS a William Albert Andrew. Archie había conocido a Candy y Annie, siendo amigo de Tom, en el instituto. Así que prácticamente, era parte de su "extraña familia" como le llamaba Candy. Ahora estaba en Londres porque le acababa de proponer matrimonio a Annie.

-Archie tiene razón Candy, tienes que decirnos qué te hizo el idiota de Albert para poder entenderte y apoyarte. Candy- le dijo Annie acercándose para tomarle las manos- sabes que te queremos, y bueno…

-¿Qué pasa Annie?-

-Todos están muy preocupados por ti en Chicago. Rosemary acaba de hablar por teléfono conmigo, preguntó por ti, pero obviamente, no me creyó ni una pizca.-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Que si sabía algo de ti le llamaría. Y me dijo que por favor le hablaras por teléfono, así que es más que evidente que sabe de tu estancia aquí. Así que por favor, podrías decirme, ¿qué rayos pasó?-

Candy vio a su amiga y posteriormente a Archie, parpadeo dos veces. Annie comprendió que quería privacidad.

-Archie cariño, podrías… ¿traerme un vaso con agua?-

-O.K. ya comprendí, las dejo solas- se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Annie la miró con expectación.

-Te conté que después de que Michael salió del departamento Albert y yo nos besamos-

-Sí-

-Pues después yo…

Poco a poco fuimos caminado hasta el sofá, sin dejar de besarnos. Yo me sentí en las nubes, y de pronto lo supe, quería que esa noche fuera especial. Yo lo amaba, solo que fui una cobarde y no se lo dije. Lo amaba tanto que quise demostrárselo. Así que me separé de él y sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos, le tome de la mano y lo guie a mi habitación. Al principio, el se tensó pero yo lo invité a seguir. Nos fundimos nuevamente en un glorioso beso, y llegamos hasta la cama.

Fue deliciosamente dulce y delicado conmigo, sabía que era mi primera vez. Me trató como una rosa a la que tuviera miedo de deshojar. Nos fundimos en uno solo varias veces y tocamos juntos el cielo. "Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado" me dijo con voz ronca al oído. A eso de las seis de la mañana, yo descansaba sobre su fuerte pecho y el acariciaba con delicadeza mi espalda. Me había dicho que después de salir de la oficina teníamos que hablar seriamente, a lo que yo asentí, con cara de mensa, obviamente.

Sonó su celular, algunos minutos después, él no quería contestar, pero yo lo convencí que lo hiciera, y me maldigo por ello, pues a partir de allí, el día que pensé sería el más maravilloso de mi vida se vino abajo.

Hablaron de Houston. Tenía que salir urgentemente para allá. Así que se preparó para salir inmediatamente al aeropuerto. Llamó a George, para que le llevara algunos papeles que necesitaba. Se verían en el aeropuerto. Yo quería acompañarlo, pero me dijo que me quedara a descansar, pues después de lo que había pasado tendría que estar exhausta, y me dijo que ni siquiera fuera a trabajar. Me lo dijo de tal manera, que me derritió el corazón. Así, me prometió que a su regreso, arreglaría algunas cosas, y me pediría otra , yo no sé a qué se refería.

Se despidió de mí, se inclinó poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de mis costados, me dijo:"Te extrañaré"- Y me dio un profundo beso, que hizo que me derritiera como mantequilla al sol.

A eso de mediodía, salí a comprar algo para comer, me quedé dormida desde que él salió del departamento. Me puse algo golosa y terminé en un restaurant donde hacían mi pastel favorito. Al salir del lugar decidí caminar, quería disfrutar de tan maravilloso día. Pero ví algo que me hizo parar en seco. Cruzando la acera estaba Albert… con Elisa, estaban platicando en un café, debo admitir que sentí unos celos enormes, además, ¿no estaba él en Houston? Me quedé un rato observando. Me sentí terriblemente estúpida, cuando pude ver que Elisa me veía sobre el hombro de Albert decidí marcharme a casa, y confiar un poquito en él. Tal vez, llegó temprano, y se la encontró. Pero él tendría que llegar a casa.

Dieron las tres, cinco, seis de la tarde y nada. Albert no llegó, recibí una llamada de George. Me dijo que Albert no había podido llamar porque había perdido su celular, sí claro que conveniente, pero que no llegaría en los próximos tres días. Pues iría a Lakewood y de allí a Escocia, para recoger no sé que cosa, a esas alturas yo no escuchaba nada de lo que él me decía.

Una vocecita en mi interior, me decía que le preguntara porque había visto a Albert en Chicago sí se suponía que estaría en Houston, pero mi orgullo herido pudo más y solo contesté "Está bien". Muchas preguntas rondaron mi mente, ¿por qué no me había llamado él? ¿por qué estaba con Elisa? ¿Me consideraba tan poca cosa?

Quise despejar mi mente, y salí a caminar, pero de pronto, de la nada salió Elisa. Con una radiante sonrisa, se detuvo frente a mí y me saludo-cosa que me sorprendió- dándome un beso en la mejilla- el beso de Judas-.

-Candy querida, ¿cómo estás?-no me dio tiempo a contestar- Yo maravillosamente bien. ¿Sabes? Albert está tarde me lo ha propuesto- ¿¡Qué!? No podía creerlo y me sentí morir, ni siquiera pensé en contestarle, y como sí estuviera leyendo mi mente agregó- sí mira- y me mostró un precioso solitario, justo en su dedo anular- ¿No es increíble? Ahora él está en Lakewood, hablando con su padre, lo más seguro es que anunciaremos el compromiso cuando regrese de Escocia- y terminó con su cantaleta- Bueno querida nos vemos, tengo que darle la noticia a muchas personas- y se fue igual que llegó.

Me quedé parada en medio de la gente, mi mente ya ni siquiera razonaba, solo una pregunta había en ella, ¿solo me utilizó para desahogar sus instintos primitivos de hombre? La lluvia había comenzado y yo ni siquiera la sentía. Llegué a casa como pude, me sequé y me tiré a llorar y llorar y llorar, en esa misma cama en que me había entregado a él, y en donde él me había prometido que volvería. No sé ni a que hora me quedé dormida, ya de madrugada me despertó un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, y sin siquiera pensar, le llamé a su teléfono. Pero como era de esperar, no respondió, pues según George lo había perdido. Y mi corazón junto con él.

A la mañana siguiente, hice mis maletas y en lo primero que pensé fue en salir de ese lugar. Y así fue como llegué hasta aquí-. Terminé de decirle a Annie, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cosa nada rara últimamente en mí.

-Oh Candy!- dijo Annie, abrazándome- no puedo creer por todo lo que pasaste- Pero ¿ por qué no regresas y lo enfrentas? Pregúntale, exígele que te explique, después de lo que pasó entre ustedes te lo mereces. –

-No tiene caso, el ya decidió. Y podré amarlo con toda mi vida, pero no voy a rogarle.-

-Está bien, es tú decisión, pero sigo pensando que tienes que hablar con él-

-¿Por qué Annie, por qué insistes?-

-Perdoname, pero es que a pesar de todo creo que hay algo más detrás de todo esto. Es decir, él te dice que eres lo mejor que ha le pasado, te trata con suma delicadeza, él no quería contestar el teléfono, cuando se va te dice que te extrañará te da un profundo beso, y de la noche a la mañana la maldita zorra de Elisa te dice que le pidió matrimonio. ¿Cuándo los viste juntos, se besaron?-

-No.-

-¿La tomaba de la mano? O ¿acaso estaban, no sé, demasiado románticos?-

-No, no y no. Pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto?-

-¿No se te hace demasiado sospechoso que la zorra te haya visto y ella personalmente haya sido la que informo de su maravilloso compromiso?-

-No sé y la verdad ya no me importa. Solo se burló de mi y por favor ya no insistas.-

-Han pasado dos semanas-dijo Annie pensativa- ¿no te ha llamado?-

-No lo sé.-

-¿No lo sabes?-

-No. Dejé mi celular en Chicago. Y, ¿por qué insistes tanto, de qué lado estás?-

-Candy, aquí no se trata de lados, solo quiero que seas feliz, por primera vez en tu vida. Además si en algo conozco a Albert, sé que él no te haría eso.-

-Yo también creí conocerlo-dijo tristemente, Annie comprendió que no servia de nada insistir, por el momento. Sospechaba que Elisa tenía mucho que ver, y no precisamente como prometida de Albert.

-Está bien, me rindo. ¿Vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre. Además tenemos que llegar al trabajo- dijo Annie.

-Está bien-

Annie Britter, ya tenía su propio negocio como decoradora de interiores. Su padre se había mostrado reacio al principio, pero su madre lo convenció. Lo mejor para su hija era que sobresaliera por su cuenta. Le propuso a Candy que le ayudara en su negocio, pues ella tenía suficiente experiencia, pero lo más importante para Annie era ayudar a su amiga a salir del estado depresivo en que había instalado desde su llegada.

**CHICAGO:::**

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me dijo que no sabía nada, que si se llegaba a comunicar con ella, nos avisaría-

-No le creo, voy a ir para allá-

-Pero Albert, ¿de verdad crees que esté con Annie?-

-Si, Rose. Está con ella, ya me comuniqué con Tom y dice que ni siquiera le ha hablado. Además sabes que Annie y ella son muy unidas, si Candy quiso huir de mi, estoy seguro que está con ella-

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir a Londres?-

-Sí, eso haré. Voy a averiguar que pasó para que Candy se haya ido así-

-¿Y si no está allá?-

-Al menos no me quedaré con esa incertidumbre. Me voy Rose, tengo que comprar un boleto de avión- dijo Albert tomando su saco.

-Oye, espera! ¿Qué le digo a papá? Las ultimas dos semanas no te has presentado en la oficina.-

-Solo dile que fui a buscar a Candy- Y dándole un beso a ella y a su sobrino, se despidió.

-Me voy hermanita, cuídate.-

-Tu también y mucha suerte!-

**LONDRES:::**

-Candy ya está la lista de proveedores,¿ me ayudarías a revisarla por favor?-

-Sí. ¿Ya te vas con los Morrison?-

-Sí, espero que no sean tan quisquillosos, como los Wilson. Te aseguro que si no se deciden hoy mismo, me corto las venas con un muñeco de peluche-.

-Jajaja, entonces esconderé todos los peluches que tienes en casa, porque no creo que sea tan fácil-

-Jajaja, tienes razón. Bueno, me voy. Cuídate y no te vayas muy tarde- le dijo saliendo del lugar.

-Está bien- Contestó Candy, pensando que no tenía caso llegar temprano. Los recuerdos de su ultima noche en Chicago, con Albert, además, de las palabras de Elisa, no la dejaban ni conciliar el sueño.

Había pasado media hora y seguía revisando la dichosa lista, Annie, era un completo desastre. Alguien tocó a la puerta…

-Adelante- respondió sin despejar la vista del papel.

-Candy- Esa voz! Poco a poco levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules que no la dejaban de ver. Sintió el impulso de correr a sus brazos, ¡él estaba ahí, en Londres! Tal vez vino por ella. Pero al instante, recordó su compromiso. Se tensó. Recobró la compostura y le hablo de la forma más solemne.

-¿Albert? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Queeeé? ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?-

-Pues sí-

-¿Me quieres decir que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, desapareces, dejas todo y a todos, y ahora me preguntas que qué hago aquí?-

-¿Lo que pasó entre nosotros? Albert si es por eso por lo que estás aquí, no te preocupes, no significó nada. Solo olvídalo, ¿sí?- dijo tragándose sus lágrimas, de manera magistral.

-¿Qué? No puedo creer que me digas eso, Candy yo…- y no lo dejó terminar.

-Albert de verdad estoy muy ocupada, no me malinterpretes, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Ya no soy una niña. Y si me fui así, es porque quiero hacer algo más con mi vida, independizarme, y contigo no podría hacerlo- Tenía que dejarle claro que no necesitaba su lástima. Albert se quedó de piedra, por qué le decía eso. Lo que pasó entre ellos, ¿no significó nada y lo único que quería era zafarse de él. Así que con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban le dijo:

-Está bien, si lo único que deseabas era irte solo tenías que haberlo dicho-

-Pues ya lo dije, y por favor no vuelvas. Ah! Despídeme de mi tío y de Rose, no pude hacerlo en persona- terminó de la manera más fría posible.

-Está bien señorita White, se hará cómo usted diga.- y tomando la puerta por el pomo, le dijo sin voltear a verla:

-Que seas feliz dulce Candy- y se fue. Candy se quedó viendo la puerta por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, cuando reaccionó, salió corriendo a buscarlo, a estas alturas las lágrimas no la dejaban distinguir con claridad.

Pero él ya no estaba. ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida? Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de explicarle nada. Pero lo único que sabía era que ya no quería sufrir. Pero lo peor de todo era… que estaba sufriendo. Sufriendo lo inimaginable, ya no sentía su corazón, se sentía vacía. El amor de su vida acababa de salir de ella, pero sabía que ella había tenido mucho que ver. Ahora solo esperaba la noticia del compromiso entre Albert y Elisa. La pregunta era, podría soportarlo…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, aunque también tengo que ponerme al día con mi otra historia. Haré lo posible por actualizarme, solo que estoy demasiado ocupada.

Les mando saludos y un abrazo del tamaño de Texas, jajaja.

Hasta la próxima...


	10. Chapter 10

En un mundo como este

Capitulo 10

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

¿Qué hora es? Bienvenida la mañana

Tan sola yo, y el cielo tan azul

En mi café, en mi radio y en mi tele

Siempre estás tú…

Para empezar, me levanto de la cama

Y voy vistiéndome, así como así

Gracias a Dios, tú no puedes verme llorando por ti…

Un día sin ti, es una eternidad

Es un adiós que duele por dos

Solo esperar la soledad

Un día sin ti…

Busco tu voz, el teléfono me lleva

Al puerto gris, de tu contestador

Ayúdame, yo no sé cómo pasarme

Un día sin ti…

Un día sin ti. De hecho ya han pasado 49 días. Después de que vino a verme Albert, Annie estaba totalmente incrédula por el hecho de que a pesar de mi amor hacía él, no había sido capaz de o explicarle el por qué me fui o pedirle una explicación. Sobretodo lo último. Debo admitir que tiene razón, pero me sentía dolida, ridícula, tonta. ¿Por qué me había engañado así? Después de todo, ¿cómo podía alguien como William Albert Andrew amar a alguien como yo?

Sí, yo. Candice White. La chica a quien su madre no fue capaz de aceptar por haber sido producto de una violación. Ella se volvió alcohólica y supongo que cada que me veía le recordaba esa trágica noche en que en una fiesta de la universidad, alguien abusó de ella.

Nunca supe si me quería, a veces me daba la impresión que sí. Me acariciaba la cabeza, y murmuraba algo como: "lo bueno que te pareces a mi". Y entonces se alejaba. Alguna vez vi que una pareja mayor, la venía a visitar, pero ella siempre los corría, mientras a mí me encerraba en su recamara.

Al cumplir los ocho años, mi mamá y una señora, que después supe era de servicios sociales, me llevaron donde los abuelos, mi mamá me dijo que era por mi bien y con lágrimas en los ojos me despedí de ella. Después me dijeron que ella estando ebria, se cayó de las escaleras y murió. O al menos esa fue la versión que me dieron los viejos. Yo quería regresar con ella, era mi mamá y todo era mejor que estar con esos viejos, creo que su apariencia de ancianitos lindos les ganó su registro como hogar sustituto. Solo que después de eso, nos trasladamos de Carolina del Norte a un pueblo a las afueras de Chicago. Allí empezó mi otra historia, la cual todos mis allegados conocen. Así que mi historia con mamá, nadie conoce, ni siquiera Tom. Por eso, si ella, siendo mi madre no me quiso a su lado, ¿qué me garantiza que alguien como Albert en realidad se enamore de mi y quiera estar conmigo?

Y, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Ahora tengo miedo de que si voy y le explico lo que siento y lo que me dijo Elisa, solo me rechace y me diga que no me quiere. Y para ser honesta, no he leído o escuchado alguna noticia de que él y ella fuesen a casarse, o siquiera que sigan teniendo una relación. Ahora me siento como una estúpida.

El sonido del timbre ha hecho que salga de mis cavilaciones. Debe ser Annie. Últimamente, mi vida se ha visto trastornada. Trastornos digestivos y alimenticios principalmente. Además de mis obvios problemas emocionales. Así que Annie, me llevó con un médico amigo suyo. Y ahora, me acompañará por los resultados de los análisis.

-Hola, Candy. ¿Ya estás lista?-

-Ya Annie. Vámonos, no sé porque la urgencia de que vaya al médico-

-¡Por Dios! Candy, es obvio que estás enferma. Y no voy a esperar a que te pase algo. Así que apúrate tu cita es a las doce-

-Está bien, está bien. Ya voy. Aunque te aseguro que solo será anemia-

-Lo que sea, no estaré tranquila hasta que nos digan que tienes-

El camino al consultorio fue tranquilo. El doctor nos recibió, y por supuesto me confirmó que tengo anemia.

-Estás anémica Candy, necesitas vitamina B12, hierro, y acido fólico. Debido a que últimamente tu alimentación ha sido deficiente, necesitamos que tomes estos medicamentos que te voy a prescribir para que empieces a producir suficientes globulos rojos. Muchos piensan que al decir anemia, es algo normal, pero si no se atiende puede llegar a causar niveles bajos de oxigeno en órganos vitales, como el corazón, y puede llevar a un ataque cardiaco-

-¿De veras? No pensé que fuera tan serio- dije con preocupación.

-Además, creo que debes visitar a un especialista- me dijo extendiéndome el resultado de otro análisis que me practicaron. Annie y yo nos vimos mutuamente, con algo de temor tomé el papel que el doctor me extendía.

La incertidumbre lleno el consultorio, poco a poco lo leímos. Y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Annie me volteo a ver, ¿acaso esto es una broma? Sabía que con esto, mi vida ya no seria la misma de antes…

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto!- Dijo el joven empresario, aventando los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Su padre y cuñado iban caminando detrás de él.

-William-lo llamó su padre.

-Este contrato ya estaba prácticamente cerrado, Candy…- Albert tomó un respiro, no era la primera vez que la nombraba como si siguiera con él- Candy y yo lo teníamos listo-

-Será mejor que vayas por ella, si sigues así, terminaras por perder la cabeza-

-Padre, ¿qué dices? ¿Qué tiene que ver el ir por Candy, y que yo en este ultimo mes haya perdido dos contratos?-

-Tiene mucho que ver. Hijo- su padre lo tomó por el hombro- tan solo mírate, estás hecho un desastre. Casi no te rasuras, estás ojeroso, George me ha dicho que casi no comes, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que tu estás presente, pero tu mente siempre está con ella. El que hayas perdido los contratos me lo demuestra. Y, por gracioso que parezca, ya no utilizas corbata.-

-Eso es porque yo nunca he sido bueno en eso de combinar, ella lo hacía por mí- dijo el rubio mirando pensativamente por el gran ventanal de su oficina- pero no te preocupes, trabajaré para volverlos a conseguir-

-Sabes bien que eso no me preocupa. Me preocupa el hecho de que ustedes estén en esta situación, y ninguno de los dos haga algo para remediarlo. Especialmente tú, William, no debiste dejar Londres sin traer a Candy contigo-

-Es cierto, pero, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Me sentí frustrado, ¡ni siquiera me dejó hablar y prácticamente me corrió de su vida! Además, tenía cosas que atender-

-Sí. Cosas como finalizar dos contratos, los cuales por cierto, se fueron al caño. Así que, ¿el pretexto valió la pena?-

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo derrotado Albert, tumbándose en el sofá.

-Y, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Por qué no te quedaras aquí como si nada, o sí? Además no me conviene, que sigas perdiendo en los negocios hijo- terminó hablando burlonamente su padre.

-Pasado mañana tenemos que estar en Portugal, para la inauguración delos complejos hoteleros. Todos necesitamos estar allí. Thomas Britter me llamó para confirmar nuestra asistencia. Así que en cuanto haga acto de presencia, saldré para Londres.-

-Así que ya lo tenías planeado- intervino George, que se había mantenido al margen- Rosemary, brincará de gusto-

-Ya. Necesito saber qué rayos pasó. No puedo seguir así-

-¡Ni lo empresa!-bromeo George- Y será mejor que nos vayamos, Rose nos matará si no llegamos a tiempo para la comida-

De esa manera, los tres salieron a la casa de George y Rosemary. Solo que al llegar, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. Elroy y Elisa habían llegado a visitar a los Johnson. Aunque Rosemary, sabía que esas dos, se traían algo entre manos. Rosemary no había pasado por alto el hecho de que últimamente, esas dos estaban muy juntas. Sin olvidar que, Elroy, trataba de que Elisa y Albert siempre estuvieran juntos. Cosa que Albert, siempre rechazaba…

* * *

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí-

-Pero Candy…-

-¿Sabes Annie? Esta conversación me provoca un deja vú. Hace casi dos meses me preguntaste lo mismo.-

-Tienes razón, pero quiero que estés segura de lo que harás. Y sabes que yo estaré allí contigo.-

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Pero te acompañaré a la inauguración de los hoteles de tu padre y después volveré a casa- inexplicablemente con la más reciente noticia, ella se sentía completamente nueva.

-¿Te dijo tu papá si Albert estará presente?-

-mmm, no le pregunté, pero por lo que he oído, creo que no irá. Está ocupado con algunos otros asuntos.- le dijo Annie aunque no era cierto.

-Entonces será mejor que nos preparemos. ¿Me ayudarías a escoger mi vestido?-…

Candy tenía la esperanza de ver a Albert en Portugal, los Andrew y los Britter se habían asociado en un proyecto muy ambicioso. Un complejo hotelero en las playas del país. Por eso era tan importante que los empresarios estuvieran presentes…

Dos días después, los Britter y los Andrew y obviamente Candy, se encontraban en sus respectivos pent-house del complejo principal. Ni Albert , ni Candy, tenían idea que esa noche se encontrarían. Las únicas que lo sabían, pues había sido plan con maña, eran Annie y Rose. Así que cada una en distintos lugares, preparaban a los rubios para que esa noche lucieran de maravilla.

Candy había decidido llevar un vestido de color champagne, strapless con un bordado de cristales, que presentaba la forma de una rosa. En el bustier llevaba un impactante broche elaborado, asimismo en cristales, el cual le daba realce a su busto y perfilaba la cintura suavemente.Y la falda estaba confeccionada en una estructura muy fluida, que caía en gasa de seda natural lo que le daba un amplio movimiento. La espalda quedaba totalmente al descubierto, mientras la falda caía en un gran vuelo, hecha en cortes asimétricos lo que complementaba la elegancia del traje. Zapatillas abiertas de tacón de aguja. Parecía una princesa sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Y Candy se seguía preguntando porque su amiga había insistido tanto en que se vistiera así. No es que el evento no fuera importante, pero no se sentía con muchos ánimos para sentirse bonita. Lo bueno era que Annie le había dicho que, estando los Andrew presentes tal vez su tío la quisiera con ellos a su lado. Después de todo, ella también había formado parte de ese gran proyecto.

Albert por su parte estaba fastidiado. Lo único que le tranquilizaba era que, en unas cuantas horas volaría para Londres y hablaría con Candy, así la tuviera que encerrar, o secuestrar. Porque esta vez no sería tan fácil deshacerse de él. Rosemary le había ayudado a escoger un traje color azul marino, y en está ocasión también le había elegido una corbata que combinaba perfectamente. El color del traje hacía resaltar sus ojos azul cielo, y se había cortado el pelo. Lucía fenomenalmente perfecto. Y extremadamente guapo y atractivo. Y él lo sabía, solo que en está ocasión no le importaba.

A las ocho de la noche, al salón principal de eventos del hotel, empezaron a llegar los invitados así como la prensa. Los Andrew, Britter y Johnson ya estaban presentes. Y claro, no faltó la mosca en el pastel, también estaban Elroy y Elisa. La última, había sido invitada por la tía.

Después de la formal bienvenida, William Andrew dio un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento.

Y en eso la vi… estaba parada en la entrada principal. Se veía realmente hermosa y no pude evitar ponerme celoso, de los estúpidos que al pasar, se la comían con los ojos. Tuve que controlar la ansiosa necesidad de salir corriendo para llevármela de allí. Como por instinto, voltee a donde Rose estaba, y la encontré con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Ahí caí en cuenta, que mi adorada hermana me había ocultado deliberadamente que Candy estaría presente. Quise molestarme, pero no pude. Solo me reí con ella, y negando con la cabeza, volví mi atención a Candy. Poco a poco estaba avanzando y vi como se detuvo a un lado de Annie, ella le dijo algo y Candy solo se sonrío. Y me di cuenta la falta que me había hecho… ¿Cómo pude estar sin ella tanto tiempo?...

Estaba allí, enfrente de todos. Como siempre su sola presencia llenaba todo el lugar. Y yo que creía que más guapo no podía estar. Ese traje le sentaba a la perfección, y el corte de cabello lo hacía ver más joven y obviamente más atractivo, tomé una copa de champagne, de alguna forma quería evitar ponerme nerviosa, si es que se podía todavía más, Albert no había dejado de verme desde que entré al salón. No dejé de pensar en nosotros, hasta que mi tío terminó, para dar paso a la fiesta de coctel.

-Candy pero mira nada más que hermosa estás!- me dijo mi tío, que se acercó para darme un abrazo y un beso- ¿cómo has estado? Te hemos extrañado mucho, si querías vacaciones, solo tenias que pedirlas- ¿Por qué sentí eso como un reproche? No supe que decir, además Albert, George y Rose ya se habían acercado. Y la presencia de Albert me impedía pensar con claridad.

-Es que…- ¿Y ahora que le digo?...- es que…por primera vez en mi vida quise hacer algo improvisado, sin planearlo. Pero estoy pensando en regresar tío, discúlpame por no despedirme en persona.-

-De que vas a regresar, no me cabe la menor duda- y dándome otro abrazo, se retiró no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y darle una palmada en el hombro a Albert- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Rose y George también se acercaron a saludarme, cuando Rose me dio un abrazo, me dijo al oído: "que gusto de verte cuñada". Le lancé una mirada de, me las vas a pagar. Pero solo se limitó a darme una de sus radiantes sonrisas, y me dijo que luego nos veíamos. Y me quedé sola con él. Pero en eso llegó Elisa, y se colgó de su brazo, y yo para evitar hacerme líos en mi cabeza, decidí salir a la playa, a despejarme. Había tomado una decisión, no importa qué, pero esa noche no me iría hasta hablar con él…

-¿Pero qué…? Rayos Elisa, ¿qué carajos haces?- no pude ocultar mi molestia, por eso prácticamente la arranqué de mi brazo.

-Yo solo quería saludar a Candy, hace mucho que no la veía-

-Pues yo también, y si me disculpas, voy a alcanzarla- por fortuna Rose se dio cuenta y fue en mi auxilio. Tomó a Elisa del brazo y no la soltó.

-Te debo una y muy grande, gracias- le dije casi murmurando. Y salí corriendo del lugar, conociéndola lo más seguro es que ya hubiera desaparecido. Pero al llegar a la playa, le di gracias a Dios, pues allí estaba ella.

La vista era espectacular, y no me refiero a la playa. Pude ver a Candy, allí parada, mirando las aguas verdes y azules del mar, perdiéndose en el horizonte. La luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro, hacía que ella pareciera un ángel. Se había quitado las zapatillas y se había soltado el pelo. Su espalda desnuda, hizo que recordara, lo que era recorrer su delicada y suave piel. Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento de pensar en ello. Tal vez después. Me fui acercando poco a poco, no quería que se fuera. Así que decidí que la llevaría hasta mi habitación, y allí hablaríamos, la obligaría a hacerlo. Pero antes…

Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Voltee al sentir la presencia de alguien y afortunadamente era él. Pero se fue acercando y me tomó desprevenida. Tomándome de la nuca y la cintura, me atrajo hacia él y me besó.

Trate de alejarme, de empujarlo hacia atrás, pero creo que ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Y mi pequeña pelea solo duró unos segundos. Le pasé los brazos hasta su cuello y empecé a acariciar su nuca. Y a los pocos minutos profundizamos el beso. El empezó a acariciar mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo, lo que hizo que sintiera como choques eléctricos en todo mi cuerpo. Se supone que estaba molesta, ¿o no? Pero en sus fuertes brazos ni siquiera recordé porque estábamos allí.

Rompimos el beso cuando nos faltó el aire. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía este hombre hacerme olvidar todo solo con un beso? Con los ojos aún cerrados, y tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, recargo su frente en la mía.

-Tenemos que hablar- me dijo muy cerca de mis labios. Yo apenas estaba recuperando mis neuronas, así que solo asentí.

En eso, sin que yo pudiera darme cuenta, me tomó en sus brazos, era una sensación agradable, pero yo tenía que reprocharle.

-Albert, pero, ¿Qué se supone que haces?-

-Te cargo para llevarte a mi habitación-

-Pero, ¿acaso esto es necesario?- le pregunté, tratando de bajarme, algo estúpido por cierto porque no logré nada.

-Sí, es muy necesario Candy, esta noche nada ni nadie impedirá que tú y yo hablemos de nosotros. Y no me voy a arriesgar a que tú trates de salir huyendo- me dijo con una adorable sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía verse más guapo.

-O.K., lo entiendo, pero, ¿vamos a entrar por el lobby? Todo el mundo nos va a ver, y me siento ridícula!

-¿Acaso prefieres entrar por el salón? Porque puedo hacerlo- respondió dándose media vuelta para dirigirse al lugar. ¿Exponerme a que hasta la prensa se diera el lujo de fotografiarnos?

-Olvídalo, prefiero el lobby- le contesté derrotada.

-Ya lo sabía- me dijo con un sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Sabes que en estos momentos me dan ganas de patearte?- le pregunté mientras varios curiosos nos veían entrando al hotel. Yo decidí enterrar mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. ¡Qué vergüenza! Aunque también era el pretexto perfecto para apreciar mejor el olor de su colonia. ¿Qué quieren? ¿Ustedes no aprovecharían la situación?

Tomamos el elevador, que para mi suerte, iba vacío. Llegamos al pent-house. Al entrar, él me depósito con delicadeza en el suelo, puso el seguro a la puerta, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, tomó una silla que estaba en el pequeño recibidor de la suite y la puso bloqueando la puerta y se sentó. Yo lo miraba incrédula, ¿de verdad creía que iba a salir corriendo? Bueno, si no tuviera tanta determinación para hacer esto, sí, saldría corriendo. Pero los nervios solo hicieron que me quedara callada por algunos minutos.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? Va a ser muy incómodo que estés parada tanto tiempo. Porque de aquí no saldremos hasta que aclaremos las cosas. Y si decides no hablar, entonces será una larga noche Candy. Se hará como tú digas, tengo toda la paciencia del mundo.- terminó de decírmelo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Di un fuerte suspiro, y me giré hacia él.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar. Además hay algo que debes saber- Pude ver en la expresión de su rostro que lo último que dije, lo tomó desprevenido.

-¿Qué es?-

-Primero necesitamos, aclarar las cosas. ¿No crees? Así que, sí, está será una larga noche...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero el tiempo me come viva. Espero que este capítulo, les haga quitarse el mal sabor de boca que les dejó el capítulo pasado.**

**Además, quise que trataran de comprender el por qué Candy, actuó de esa forma. Su pasado no ayudó en nada, lo que pasó con Elisa, ¿No creen? ¿Y qué noticia habrá recibido Candy, para que se diera el valor de luchar por lo que quiere?**

**Todo esto y más se contestará en el próximo capítulo... jajaja. O algo así...**

**Les mando mil besos y abrazos esperando se encuentren con bien.**

**Hasta lo próxima! **


	11. Chapter 11

En un mundo como este

Capitulo 11

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

Diez minutos…bueno, en realidad, solo han pasado 7 para ser exactos. Pero se me han hecho eternos…

Estoy ante la expectativa de lo que dirá Candy. Sobre todo con eso de "hay algo que debes saber", no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, ¿qué me tiene que decir?, en especial si me tiene que decir que está enamorada de alguien más. Ahora sí, han pasado diez minutos. Y por enésima vez, vuelvo a mirar el reloj. Creo que por fin notó mi exasperación, porque ya volteó a verme. Todo este tiempo había pasado de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. Me dieron unas ganas locas de abrazarla yo, pero ahora no es el momento.

-Te vi…- comenzó a decirme ella- con Elisa.- Ella se dio cuenta que iba a empezar a hacer preguntas, por lo que parándome en seco, levanto su mano y me dijo:- Y por favor no digas nada hasta que yo haya dejado de hablar. Seré lo suficientemente breve.-

-Está bien- dije. Aunque en mi interior sentía que mil preguntas fluían. Pero por lo pronto, si no quería que ella se negara a hablar, tuve que consentir.

-Después de que te fuiste, me quedé dormida, estaba muy cansada- noté su sonrojo, tal vez recordó el por qué de su cansancio. Y me quedé embobado, contemplándola. Recordando esa maravillosa noche.

-Salí al mediodía a buscar algo de comer- me sacó de mi ensoñación- y después decidí caminar un rato. Pero te vi con Elisa en un café, estaban hablando.- Ahora lo recuerdo- Al principio, pensé que se había cancelado tu viaje o que ya habrías regresado, y que tal vez la habías encontrado y se habían puesto a platicar, pero seguramente regresarías al departamento. Así, decidí volver y esperarte- fijó su vista en mi, ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intenté acercarme, pero dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mi.

-Cuando dieron las seis dela tarde, George me llamó. Me dijo que habías ido a Lakewood y después irías a Escocia. ¿Por qué no me llamaste tú?- me reprochó- La verdad no entendí nada de lo que me dijo. Estaba más preocupada de por qué no habías ido a casa si no estabas en Houston, o porque me llamaba él en vez de hacerlo tú, porque habías tenido tiempo de hablar con ella en persona y a mi ni siquiera una llamada me habías hecho- ya estaba llorando. Estúpidamente, solo pude observar como se sentaba en un sofá.

-Así que tras colgar, salí a caminar y despejar mi mente, pero en el camino ella salió de la nada…-dio un gran suspiro, pude notar que no sabía como continuar, tras unos minutos en silencio, prosiguió.

-Me preguntó que como estaba, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a contestar, solo para decirme: "Yo maravillosamente bien. ¿Sabes? Albert está tarde me lo ha propuesto, y me mostró un precioso solitario, justo en su dedo anular- ¿No es increíble? Ahora él está en Lakewood, hablando con su padre, lo más seguro es que anunciaremos el compromiso cuando regrese de Escocia", y se fue- dijo sin un halo de aliento, después de imitar la voz chillona de esa bruja. Mi coraje estaba creciendo más y más conforme Candy me relataba lo sucedido. Pero también había empezado a comprender el por qué de su repentina desaparición.

-George, me había dicho que irías a Lakewood y luego a Escocia, así que si no me estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿cómo sabía ella que eso justo harías? ¿Cómo querías que me quedara?, si me sentí humillada y utilizada, y después traté de hablarte por teléfono y obviamente no me contestaste.

-Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Como puedo competir con la… voluptuosa, sensual, y despampanante de Elisa Leagan? Por eso no me quedé a esperar la feliz noticia- dijo ella con ironía- ¿Cómo podía esperar que alguien como tú se fijara en alguien como yo?- No lo soporté más, me rompió el corazón ver su llanto y el que ella pensara que yo no me podía fijar en ella. Me importó muy poco que no quisiera que me acercase me paré y me senté a su lado, abrazándola. Gracias a Dios, no me rechazo.

-No digas eso por favor- le dije acariciando su cabello- porque no es cierto.- Me miró expectante, y yo me sentí mal, aún con los ojos hinchados me apetecía comerla a besos.

-Nada es verdad- le afirmé, pero ella se apartó ofuscada-

-¡Por favor Albert! No insultes mi inteligencia, ¿me estás diciendo que lo que vi, no fue cierto? ¿Qué estoy loca, y todo eso me lo inventé?-

-No Candy,- le dije tomándola de la mano y sentándola nuevamente a mi lado- no insulto tu inteligencia, pero todo tiene una explicación- le dije lo más tranquilamente posible- y al igual que tú me lo pediste al principio, te pido que no hables ni protestes, hasta que termine mi explicación, ¿sí?- ella asintió. Aún podía ver el enojo en sus preciosos ojos.

-Efectivamente, llegué al aeropuerto, en taxi. No sé si recordaras, pero te comenté que no llevaría el carro y pedí un taxi- ella asintió.

-A unos minutos del aeropuerto, le llamé a George, para saber si ya estaba esperándome, al terminar la llamada, yo creí que había metido mi celular en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, pero al parecer no lo hice bien y se quedó en el taxi. Me di cuenta de ello cuando George llegó a la sala de espera y me dijo que tenía cinco minutos llamándome. Así fue como perdí mi celular.-

-Y tal vez tenía una sonrisa y una cara de idiota, porque él me preguntó, que por qué tenía instalada una sonrisa, de adolescente enamorado en mi rostro. Y debo admitir que me sonroje Candy- la miré un segundo y noté que ya no lloraba, es más me veía divertida.

-Me sonrojé como si me hubieran descubierto en una travesura. Solo que no contaba con que George se dio cuenta que la travesura la había hecho contigo-

-¿Queeé?- preguntó incrédula. Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y dijo:- ¡Que vergüenza!-

-Yo no le dije nada te lo aseguro- proseguí-

_FLASHBACK****_

-Caí en cuenta cuando me dijo: ¿Y me puedes decir por qué dejaste a Candy, cuando deberías estar con ella en estos momentos?-

-Pero, ¿Cómo?-

-Jajaja, cuñadito, mientras tú vas, yo ya voy de regreso. Y no sé porque estás aquí, ve con ella- dijo dándome unas palmadas en el hombro-por lo de Houston no te preocupes, yo iré en tu lugar. le hablaré a Rose y le explicaré todo. Así que el vuelo ya está por salir, y será mejor que me vaya, si quiero regresar para la cena-

-Gracias George, ¿Qué haría sin ti? ¡Oh por favor! Llama a Candy y dile que no volveré hasta dentro de tres días, voy a aprovechar este tiempo que me diste y arreglaré unas cosas en Lakewood e iré a Escocia.-

-¿Escocia? ¿Las joyas de la familia?-

-Exacto-

_FIN FLASHBACK****_

-Solo que lo pensé mejor y en lugar de partir hacia Lakewood, vi el horario y un vuelo a Boston salía en media hora, compré un boleto y me dirigí hacia allá-

-¿Boston?- preguntó ella- ¿Por qué Boston?

-Porque en Boston vive el hermano de la mujer con la que pienso casarme, y preferí que se enterara por mí y no por alguien más. Además necesitaba explicarle algo…-

Y abrí mis ojos tanto, que estoy segura que si no estuvieran bien fijas a mis orbitas, mis ojos se hubieran salido. No recordaba que en Boston viviera al hermano de alguna de sus conquistas, solo vivía Tom. ¡Oh. Por. Dios.! ¿Me estaba diciendo que pensaba casarse conmigo? No. Un momento, dijo "la mujer con la que pienso casarme", ¿será que?...

_FLASHBACK****_

Llegué demasiado temprano. Supe que Tom, estaría por salir de casa y tal vez se tomaría un tiempo para hablar conmigo. Cuando llegué a su casa, me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, nos dio mucho gusto de vernos, habían pasado varios años desde que salió de Chicago. Y ahora era todo un chef, con su negocio propio.

-¿Y a que se debe esta milagrosa visita Andrew?-

-Es algo serio Tom, vengo a hablar de Candy?-

-¿Candy? ¿Le pasó algo?- me preguntó preocupado.

-Tranquilo, no le ha pasado nada. Es solo que… ¿recuerdas cuando te prometí que me mantendría alejado de Candy, con tal de no hacerla sufrir?-

-Sí, y también recuerdo que te dije que si un día decidías acercarte a ella que fuera para siempre, y no solo una aventura más en la lista de William Andrew.-

-Eso es lo que pretendo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Tom algo inquieto.

-Quiero decir que amo a tu hermana y le voy a pedir matrimonio. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Quiero tener formar una familia, tener hijos con ella.- le afirmé. El me observo dubitativo. Pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto con gesto ceñudo.

-Completamente- volví a afirmarle.

-¿Y que piensa ella?-

-No sé. No se lo he preguntado. Pero acontecimientos recientes me han hecho decidirme. No quiero pasar más tiempo lejos de ella.-

-¿Qué?- intentó preguntar- No olvídalo, no quiero saber a que te refieres. Pero estoy seguro que si mi hermana es feliz, mi palabra no importa.

-¿Quieres decir que no estás de acuerdo?-

-Jajaja. Andrew, eres un baboso. ¿Crees que si no estuviera de acuerdo, hubiera dejado a mi hermana en tus manos? Yo sabía que tarde o temprano caerías rendido a sus pies, solo tenías que sentir lo que era tenerla y no tenerla-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-"Tenerla", a tu lado casi siempre. Cuando trabajaba contigo día y noche. Las cenas de negocios, las reuniones en casa con tu familia. Lo único que faltaba era que compartieran una vida de pareja. Y solo te conformabas con tenerla a tu lado como tu mejor amiga, las veces que ella llegó a salir con alguien más solo la veías como se alejaba de ti. La tenías y no la tenías- sonrió divertido.

-Eres un imbécil! ¿Todo lo hiciste para quereconociera que la amaba?-

-Por supuesto. Tú la amas desde que la viste en esa cama de hospital. Pero no quisiste reconocerlo. Y me da gusto que así lo hayas hecho. Pero pobre de ti si me llego a enterar que la haces sufrir, porque entonces ahí sí que no respondo.- me dio un fuerte abrazo. Y me dijo que tendría un viaje a la Toscana, iría a unas subastas de vino y no sé que tantas cosas para la inauguración de su nuevo restaurant.-

_FIN FLASHBACK****_

Y yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas para no caer de bruces.¡ Albert me decía a cada momento que me amaba, que lo había hecho desde la primera vez que me vio. Al igual que yo a él. Y encima que me iba a proponer matrimonio! Y yo me sentía cada vez más idiota.

-Regresé a Chicago justo al mediodía. Me sentía feliz, pero un poco soñoliento, entré en esa cafetería mis intenciones eran, comprar un café, ir al departamento y basarme hasta cansarme. Pero lo pensé mejor, y quería que fuera una maldita sorpresa. Por eso no te hablé ni llegué hasta allí. Me tomaría mi café, e iría a hablar con mi padre a Lakewood, y después viajaría hasta Escocia. "Las joyas de la familia", o mejor dicho, el anillo de la familia, perteneció a mi madre y cuando murió me hizo prometerle que cuando encontrara a la mujer indicada para pasar el resto de mi vida, se lo diera. A su muerte, se guardo en la caja de seguridad de la familia, en Escocia. Y viajé hasta allá para traerlo y proponerte matrimonio.- Lo dijo como un reproche, lo estaba diciendo de tal manera que el romanticismo quedaba a un lado. Lo había lastimado. Y por su expresión creo que mucho.

-Solo que no contaba con encontrarme a la bruja esa- se refirió a Elisa, y no sé porque pero me dio mucho gusto.

-Cuando estaba por salir me tomó del brazo y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Yo acepté, por que vi que era un buen momento para terminar con ella.-

_FLASBACK****_

_-_Por favor Albert, no hemos hablado desde el incidente del restaurant. Y quiero saber qué pasa entre nosotros.-

-Está bien. Aunque no creo que lo que tenga que decirte, sea una sorpresa para ti. Lo siento Elisa, pero debemos terminar- le dije sin más preámbulos.

-¿Así? ¿De repente terminas conmigo porque crees estar enamorado de la insulsa esa? No lo acepto, no quiero- dijo al borde del llanto.

-Primero- dije impaciente- no "creo estar enamorado" de Candy. La amo. Como nunca pensé amar a alguien. Y segundo, no te estoy preguntando si estás de acuerdo, te informo que lo nuestro termino hace dos días.-

_FIN FLASHBACK****_

-Siguió rogando, llorando, suplicando. Y por fin se cansó, después de dos horas. Me dijo que estaba bien que no me molestaría más, y yo le creí. Pero te aseguro que nunca le mencioné Lakewood ni mucho menos Escocia. Pero también te aseguro que no descansaré hasta que esa… persona me diga como carajos ideó todo eso.-

-Después de eso- prosiguió con algo de desgano- partí para ver a mi padre. Y luego hasta Escocia. Intenté en vano comunicarme contigo. La lluvia que había caído en Lakewood, desplomó las líneas telefónicas. Y en Escocia, hice lo mismo, solo que allí ya no me contestaste. Regresé antes de tiempo, solo para darme cuenta que tu celular era lo único tuyo que había en ese lugar. y te busqué en vano. Me devané los sesos intentando adivinar donde te habías metido. Y sé que mi error, fue no haber llegado inmediatamente a casa y decirte lo que planeaba hacer pero de verdad, de verdad Candy, quería que fuera una sorpresa…-

Continuó mirándome con esos maravillosos ojos azules en los que me encantaba perderme. Y vaya que me dio una sorpresa, había hecho todo lo posible por ser romántico, sorprenderme, pedirme matrimonio, darme el anillo de su madre. Y no conforme con eso. Había viajado hasta Boston para hablar con Tom, había terminado con Elisa, viajó nuevamente y fue a Lakewood, y para terminar, saltó el pequeño charco que separa los continentes y solo para sorprenderme. ¡Estúpida y mil veces estúpida! ¿Por qué no le esperé?

-Y la pregunta sería, ¿Cómo puede alguien como tú, fijarse en alguien como yo?- me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Y no pude creer lo que a continuación dijo:

-Tú eres la persona más hermosa y maravillosa que puede estar en mi vida. Contigo aprendí a amar, a crecer y a creer que todo es posible. Porque eres la única persona que siempre me hace sentir libre, dándole alas a mi mente y a mis palabras. Te miro y me doy cuenta que mis ojos se apagarían si no pudieran verte. Eres mi presente, serás mi futuro y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y por si no te lo he dicho: Te amo, Te amo, Te amo…Candice White.

-Y nunca jamás pensé en traicionarte, o humillarte. Tal vez si solo hubieras esperado un poco para exigirme una explicación… pero ya no importa. Además creo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta que no existe dicho compromiso, ¿crees que esa arpía no hubiera hecho lo posible por promocionar "nuestro enlace"? -

No podía dejar de verlo, contuve mis ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas. Tenía que decirle cuanto lo sentía.

-Es cierto- le dije y me miro incrédulo, tal vez pensó que no le creería.

-Yo… yo… yo actué precipitadamente, te podría haber esperado. Pero…- no me dejó continuar.

-No te lo dije para hacerte sentir mal. Ahora solo quiero oír de tus labios que me crees, y … que… tal vez sigas sintiendo algo por mi-

No pude más y me abalancé hacia sus brazos. Y la recibirme, le susurré al oído:

-Yo. También. Te amo. Con. Toda. Mi. Vida. Y no puedo vivir sin ti-

-Oh Candy- exclamó para tomarme más fuerte entre sus brazos, y darme un profundo beso que, me removió las entrañas. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado! En ese beso, nos dijimos lo mucho que nos habíamos hecho falta, y lo mucho que nos necesitábamos. Estábamos extasiados en el más dulce frenesí. No pudieron faltar las caricias. Y cuando pensé que me desmayaría por todo lo vivido, Albert se paró en seco. Yacíamos sobre la cama, se recargó en sus codos que acomodó a cada lado de mis costados. Lo sentí tensarse, me miró son aspecto ceñudo y preguntó:

-¿Y que es lo me tenías que decir?-

Ups, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Me haces un favor?- Le pedí incorporándome un poco.

-El que quieras-

-En mi bolso- que gracias a Dios había traído conmigo- hay un sobre, ¿puedes leer lo que contiene? Por favor- le pedí ante su cara de descontento.

-Está bien- me dijo sin muchos ánimos. Caminó hasta la pequeña mesa que estaba junto al ventanal. Tomó mi cartera y sacó el sobre, era los resultados de mis análisis. Pude observar que al empezar a leer, cambio su expresión seria a una de preocupación. Me acerqué hasta él y lo tomé del brazo…

-¿Has estado enferma? Le pregunté, ahora la expectación había sido cambiada a una de preocupación, ¿Qué enfermedad tendría? Me dolió el corazón al pensar que serían malas noticias.

-Un poquito- me contestó- pero sigue leyendo.

Así lo hice hasta que mis ojos dieron hasta un resultado que al principio no comprendí. No comprendí porque era… eso era… mi corazón dio un vuelco, eso era…me giré para ver a Candy. Me seguía agarrando del brazo. Y se lo agradecí porque por poco y me caigo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.-

-Esto es… esto es…- repetí estúpidamente.

-¿Es?- preguntó Candy. Al parecer quería que yo lo dijera

-Candy,- le dije tomando con mis dos manos su hermoso rostro- ¿Es… estás embarazada?-

-Sí- me dijo viéndome con esas maravillosas esmeraldas.

-¿De veras?¡ No puedo creerlo!- y la tomé entre mis brazos, la cargué y empecé a dar vueltas con ella por toda la habitación. Su risa era un bálsamo para mis oídos, y no pude resistir la tentación de llenar su cara de pequeños besos.

-¡Albert, bájame, nos vamos a caer! Jajaja, ¡por favor! – La dejé suavemente sobre el piso, y le dije con el gran amor y orgullo que sentía en mi corazón:

-Eres la mujer más maravillosa que pueda haber "en un mundo como este", gracias por aceptarme, por amarme y sobretodo por ser la madre de mi bebé. Te amo princesa.- Le dije tomándola por la cintura y dándole un profundo beso…

Y yo me sentía en las nubes. Nunca imagine que Albert tuviera esa reacción, pero, solo por si las dudas le pregunté:

-Entonces, ¿si estás feliz?-

-Jajaja, ¡más no podría estarlo!, siento que se me va a salir del pecho el corazón de tanta felicidad. ¡No solo me diste la oportunidad de explicarte todo y creíste en mi palabra, sino que además me das la noticia de que me vas a convertir en papá! ¿Y me preguntas que si soy feliz? ¡Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra! Pero… exactamente, ¿Cuándo te enteraste?-

-Fue hace dos días. Empecé con algunos malestares, típicos del embarazo, ahora lo sé. Pero yo no me había dado cuenta, Annie se preocupó y me llevó al doctor. Me mandó a hacer algunos análisis, y hace dos días, fuimos a recogerlos y ahí me enteré-

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer? ¿Pensabas decirme?-Me dijo con cara de preocupación, tal vez pensaba que no le diría.

-Cambia esa cara, pensaba tomar el primer vuelo de mañana e ir a Chicago. Te diría todo.-Le dije aferrándome él, hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

-¿No es curioso?-

¿Qué?-

-Que yo también tomaría el primer vuelo de mañana, solo que a Londres-

-Entonces creo que debemos agradecerles a Rose y Annie. Si no me equivoco, ellas planearon todo esto para reunirnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta.-

-Creo que sí mi amor- me dijo mientras nos veíamos directamente a los ojos.-¿Y sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que en ese caso vamos a felicitarlas, y de paso darles la noticia- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y salíamos de la habitación.

-Pero Albert, son las dos de la mañana, deben estar dormidos.-

-Mejor así la noticia no los dejará dormir.-

-Albert podemos esperar hasta mañana, además estoy muy cansada, creo que todo esto me ha dejado muy exhausta-

-Tienes razón amor, y si estás muy cansada… entonces yo te llevaré a la cama- Y la cargó en sus brazos. De pronto le vino a la mente el resultado de los análisis, y el que tuviera anemia no le había gustado mucho. Y comprendió porque ella se sentía muy cansada. Sabía de algunos tipos de anemia que podían terminar muy mal. De solo pensarlo se le paró el corazón.

La acostó en la cama y se dirigió a buscar un pijama, para que se pudiera cambiar el vestido.

-Será mejor que te cambies princesa, ponte cómoda. Yo voy un momento al baño- la dejó para que se cambiara, y no pasó desapercibido que estaba muy pálida. Cuando ella le dijo que podía entrar, la encontró recostada, se colocó a su lado y la acunó entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Albert Andrew- le dijo acariciando su mejilla, mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos para dormir.

-Y yo a ti princesa-

Empezó a acariciar sus rizos rubios, mientras él también se quedaba dormido. Pero antes de entregarse por completo a Morfeo, mil ideas le vinieron a su mente. Candy lo amaba, le daría un hijo, tenía que investigar todas las mentiras que le dijo Elisa, y sobretodo que tipo de anemia padecía Candy. Nunca había creído en los malos presentimientos, pero lo que sentía en su corazón no lo podía hacer a un lado. De un momento a otro había pasado del éxtasis de la felicidad al infierno de la duda.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol despertaron a cierta rubia. Eran las 12 del día. No se le hizo raro, pues por primera vez en casi dos meses había dormido profundamente y se sentía completamente repuesta. De pronto pensó que lo que había pasado el día anterior había sido un maravilloso sueño. Pero al reparar en el lugar en donde estaba y escuchar el sonido de la ducha, recordó que había dormido en la habitación de Albert. Al darse la vuelta para en la cama, encontró un arreglo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta…

_En este arreglo de rosas podrás encontrar 51 rosas._

_Exactamente los días que pasé sin ti._

_Los mismos días que me volví loco _

_Los mismos días en que me di cuenta de lo mucho que TE AMO_

_En que me di cuenta que En un mundo como este no encontraré a alguien como tú..._

_*Me tienes tan abierto a ti que ahora soy tuyo_

_Me encontraste con el corazón roto _

_Te convertiste en mi salvación_

_Me tienes tan abierto a ti, que ahora estoy seguro_

_En un mundo como este_

_Donde algunos se dan la vuelta, yo sé que lo vamos a lograr_

_En un momento como este, donde el amor llega_

_Yo sé que lo tomaremos_

_En un mundo como este, donde las personas se separan_

_En un momento como este, en el que nada viene del corazón_

_En un mundo como este…Te tengo a ti_

_Me tienes llamándote, y no es de extrañar_

_Nunca supe que podía amar hasta el fin de los tiempos_

_En un mundo como este en que nada viene del corazón_

_En un mundo como este…Te tengo a ti_

_Y tú me tienes a mi_

_TE AMO_

_W.A.A_

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_*Basada en la canción In a world like this, de The Backstreet Boys._**

**_No olviden hacerme saber qué les pareció._**

**_Les mando mil saludos..._**

**_Hasta la próxima... _**


	12. Chapter 12

En un mundo como este

Capítulo 12

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

Elisa no podía estar más feliz. Casi había brincado del gusto cuando a primera hora de la mañana, Albert le había hablado y pidiéndole que viajara a Lakewood, porque quería hablar.

Por un momento pensó que el día de la inauguración, la insulsa e insignificante de Candice, había permitido que Albert le explicara lo que en realidad había pasado ese día. El día que ella le había dicho que se casaría con Albert. Pero al parecer no hablaron, pues Albert le dijo: "quiero que vengas a Lakewood. Necesitamos hablar, de nosotros".

Y exactamente eso haría, de Lakewood no se marcharía sin que William Albert Andrew no le propusiera matrimonio.

En Lakewood, Albert se encontraba en el despacho, esperando por Elisa, aunque la esperaba hasta pasado el mediodía, debía de tener muy en claro lo que le diría. De pie junto a un ventanal que daba hacía el jardín, podía ver como su padre y su tía Elroy quienes recién llegaban de Chicago, disfrutaban de un paseo. Hacía una semana que habían regresado, y él considero oportuno después de platicarlo con su padre, que ya era tiempo de arreglar lo del engaño de Elisa. Y más cuando habían llegado a la conclusión acerca de quien le había proporcionado los datos que nadie más que ellos, sabían.

Candy obviamente, había viajado con ellos. En esos momentos, se estaba preparando para salir con Rose a una tienda que vendía artículos para bebé. Desde que todos se habían enterado de su embarazo, estaban locos de contentos, en especial su cuñada.

Aún no podía creer que su Candy le fuera a dar un hijo, aunque él quería niña. La idea de una pequeña Candy corriendo por su casa, no le había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde que supo la noticia. Adoraba a Candy, la amaba. Era como el aire que respiraba. La necesitaba a su lado para vivir. Y aunque lo que más deseaba era estar todo el tiempo con ella, en esa semana, no lo había estado, propiamente dicho, pues había que tenido que viajar constantemente a Chicago. Y cuando por fin tenía tiempo de estar con ella… bueno… Rose le había dado un sermón.

Él llegó la noche anterior. Tenía toda la intención de pasar la noche con Candy. En todo ese tiempo no se había sacado de la cabeza, el recuerdo de su primera noche juntos. Quería volver a sentir la delicada piel de ella bajo sus manos al tiempo que ella lo acariciaba. La había extrañado, de eso no cabía duda. Pero cuando se dirigía a su recamara, Rose lo había llevado en privado para hablar con él. "El que hayas estado con Candy antes de casarse, no te da derecho a tratarla como tu amante",le había dicho su hermana. ¿Cómo por todos los cielos, ella creía que la trataría de esa manera? Él quería casarse con ella, esa era su intención desde el principio. Y si aún no lo hacía era porque todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido el tiempo ni la oportunidad.

Pero ese fin de semana lo remediaría. Solo que no contaba con su hermana y sus malos pensamientos. Menos mal que cuando le dijo que pensaba pedirle matrimonio ese fin de semana, para que si Candy quería, se casaran en una semana, o un mes, como Candy quisiera, pero él quería que fuera lo más pronto posible, de serlo, antes de que se le notara el embarazo.

Rose se mostró contenta y satisfecha. Le dijo que Candy le había confesado que no se sentiría cómoda si volvía a pasar algo entre ellos, en especial estando en casa de su tío. Le confesó que su entrega, no había sido un error, porque en esos momentos no había pensado con la cabeza, sino con el corazón. Pero que a ella le hubiera gustado haber estado casada. Esa había sido su ilusión desde niña. Y por supuesto no se arrepentía de nada, menos de su bebé, pero le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Fue ahí cuando Albert comprendió que, nunca se había puesto a pensar lo que quería Candy para su futuro. Los dos se habían dejado llevar, por el amor que se tenían, pero de haber sabido la ilusión de su pequeña, con todo el autocontrol del mundo, lo hubiera hecho de otra manera. Pero ahora lo haría. De pronto escuchó una dulce voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Albert?-

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- Contestó yendo hacía ella, la recorrió con la mirada, el nuevo guardarropa de ella, hacía que tan solo verla, le temblaran las piernas. ¡Y eso que estaba embarazada!

-Cariño, ya nos vamos. Solo vine a avisarte-Decía mientras Albert, la abrazaba y hundía su rostro en su cuello, llenándose de su aroma.

-mmm…-murmuró sobre el cuello de Candy- me gusta cuando me llamas así.-

-Ya lo sé- Le dijo ella, sintiéndose orgullosa de poder poner así a un hombre como Albert.- Y si no me voy ahora, no llegaremos a tiempo para la comida.-Dijo entre risas, pues tal parecía que Albert no la dejaría marchar.

-Está bien.- Le dio un beso en los labios. – Vayan con cuidado.- Candy sabía que Albert había citado a Elisa para hablar de lo que había pasado hace dos meses, y había preferido estar fuera de casa y no presenciar lo que fuera que Albert hablaría con ella.

Candy se despidió de él. Y partió rumbo al pueblo con su cuñada. Media hora después, un lujoso automóvil, llegó a la mansión. Era Elisa, se había adelantado, cuando menos dos horas. Cuando Albert la vio, se le revolvió el estomago, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias. Al menos por un rato. Y lo peor, era que lo haría sin Candy presente, pero ya no lo podía posponer más. Hizo que el mayordomo la guiara hasta la biblioteca. Al entrar, lo primero que hizo la pelirroja fue lanzársele a los brazos.

-¡Albert cariño! Le dijo emocionada. Albert sintió más fuerte sus nauseas, la única que podía llamarlo "cariño" era Candy. y eso hizo que su coraje fuera más profundo.

-Por favor Elisa,- Le dijo tomándola de los brazos, apartándola de él.- No me llames así. Por favor toma asiento.-

-Está bien querido, como tú quieras.- Mientras ella se sentaba en el amplio sofá, Albert permanecía recargado sobre el escritorio. No podía comprender como fue que en algún momento de su vida hubiera sentido algo por esa mujer tan superficial y calculadora.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa? Creí que habías dicho que querías verme para hablar de nosotros.-

-Y así es. Solo que no quiero distraerme con nada. Dime una cosa Elisa, ¿de verdad crees que funcione lo de nosotros?- Y aquí empieza la función, pensó Albert. Como dicen por ahí: mete mentiras, para sacar verdades.

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí!- Más contenta no podía estar-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Tú y yo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Quieres que lo volvamos a intentar?-

-Pero, ¿intentar qué? ¿Un noviazgo, vivir juntos… casarnos?- Preguntó sabiendo de antemano que lo último era lo que quería oír Elisa.

-¡Pero por supuesto que casarnos!- Gritó ella. La emoción hizo que se levantara y empezara a caminar por toda la habitación, gesticulando como loca, haciendo planes.-¿Te imaginas? Seriamos la pareja perfecta, todos estarían felices, tú tía Elroy podría ayudarme con los preparativos. Últimamente, hemos estado muy unidas.-

-Sí… ya me lo había imaginado-Contestó él fríamente.

-¿Qu… qué?- Preguntó ella nerviosa. No le gustó la manera en que Albert la había mirado, después de que ella mencionara a su tía. ¿Sería posible que él supiera algo? No. Era imposible.

-Pues que querrías ayuda para los preparativos-

-Oh.-Suspiró aliviada.- Entonces, nos vamos a casar, ¿no?-

-Así es- dijo viéndola fijamente. Conocía a Elisa, y sabía que se estaba muriendo porque él le pidiera matrimonio. Con anillo y todo.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y, qué?-

-Albert, si nos vamos a casar. ¿No crees que falta algo?-

-No Elisa, ¿qué falta?-

-Pues tal vez… pedirme matrimonio, darme mi anillo de compromiso, y darme un beso- Se acercó a él muy melosa, intentando darle un beso en la boca.

-Si- contestó meditabundo- creo que tienes razón. Pero… no he comprado ningún anillo-la vio directamente a los ojos-Así que…creo que en eso tú me puedes ayudar- Le dijo con un toque de malicia en su mirada celeste.

Elisa lo miró muy confundida.

-No te entiendo, Albert. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar yo en eso?- Contestó compungida

-Oh Elisa. Yo creo todo lo contrario.- Se separó de ella y fue a servirse una copa de vino. Mientras lo hacía, Elisa sintió que se le erizaba la piel con la mirada de Albert. Y no porque la estuviera viendo de forma sensual, sino porque podía notar enojo en su mirada. De pronto, como si un rayo le hubiera caído, se le vino a la mente el anillo que le mostró a Candy. Pero él no podía estar hablando de eso, se dijo a sí misma. No porque eso significaría que ya había hablado con Candy, y eso no podría ser posible. Lo mejor era fingir demencia.

-Pues te aseguro que no sé de lo hablas-

-Entonces, deja que te ayude a recordar.-Le dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un trago de whisky.-Yo, no compré ningún anillo, pero tú debes de tener el que te di hace dos meses.-Elisa abrió los ojos como plato, incrédula y dolida. Ahora entendía todo.-Sí, el que le enseñaste a Candy…-continuó él- pero espera…a no ser que está empezando a sufrir de Alzheimer, ese día yo no te pedí matrimonio, sino todo lo contrario, yo terminé contigo, ¿o me equivoco? Y la verdad no me interesa saber de donde sacaste el anillo, estoy más interesado en saber cómo rayos supiste que estaría aquí y después viajaría a Escocia.

Y allí estaba ella. Y se sentía humillada, burlada y engañada. ¡Por Dios, ella prácticamente fue la que le pidió matrimonio! Ahora tenía que disimular las enormes ganas de llorar junto con su gran impotencia, Albert no la quería, así que ya no había necesidad de seguir fingiendo.

-Así que aclaraste todo con la recogida esa- le dijo encarándolo, pero su voz se le quebró al pronunciar las primeras palabras, cuando termino de hablar, ya tenía lágrimas en el rostro- en realidad no es tan difícil entrar a una joyería y comprar un anillo de compromiso, aunque te vean de forma extraña, es muy sencillo. Pero si ya lo sabías, ¿Por qué la humillación?, ¿por qué hacerme creer que todavía podía haber algo entre nosotros? ¿Sabes como me siento? Yo… yo te amo, ¿por qué me haces esto?

-¡No creo que sientas una mínima parte de como nos sentimos Candy y yo después de semejante mentira que inventaste solo para mantenerme separado de ella!-Ya estaba alzando la voz-, su paciencia no duraría ni un minuto más- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¿estás ciega? ¡Hace mucho que dejé de sentir algo por ti. La amo a ella y con quien pienso compartir mi vida es con ella. Creí que habías comprendido esa tarde cuando te lo expliqué, y nunca pensé decírtelo así, de una manera tan directa, no quería lastimarte, pero ahora que ya sé de lo que eres capaz, con tal de salirte con la tuya, es por demás! ¿O no hablo bien el idioma? .AMO. Amo a Candy y me casaré con ella-

-¿Quueeé? No puedes hacer eso, ella no está a tu nivel-Le dijo como último recurso . Aunque sabía de antemano que era inútil.

-¿A qué crees que viajé a Escocia, de negocios, por placer? No. Fue para traer a casa el anillo de compromiso que era de mi mamá, porque ahora lo portará Candy. Solo ella nadie más.-

Elisa seguía en shock, de andar soñando en el cielo, ahora tenía una horrible pesadilla infernal. Y lo peor era que Albert ni se inmutaba, al hablarle de esa manera. Después de unos minutos de silencio, recordó que Albert le había mencionado que quería saber como se había enterado de su viaje. Y si ella saldría mal de eso, quien le había ayudado no saldría ilesa.

-Pues sí, todo lo hice para que no estuvieras con ella, pero no lo pensé todo yo sola, ¿sabes? Unos días antes de que te pelearas en el restaurant, tu tía Elroy se contactó conmigo. Me dijo que le debía ayudar para que… Candy se alejara de ti. Le haría pagar, el hecho de que tú la habías corrido de tu casa, por su culpa. Y cuando se lo contó a tu papá, el te había dado la razón, y prácticamente le dio un ultimátum. Si yo le ayudaba, matábamos dos pájaros de un tiro, se vengaría de ella y yo me quedaría contigo-Ahora ya no lloraba, solo hablaba como autómata, en verdad lo amaba, y por primera vez se permitió reconocer que todo, absolutamente todo lo había hecho mal.- Ella me dio la idea del anillo y me dijo de tus viajes. Así que si vas a juzgarme, también hazlo con ella, ella fue la mente maestra.-Terminó en un tono dramático. Y tomando su bolso, se dirigió a la puerta, no pensaba quedarse más tiempo allí.

-De verdad espero que le des su merecido- Y ahora pensaba ella, había sido una idiota. La tía solo la había utilizado, pues le había prometido que le ayudaría con Albert, y tarde se dio cuenta que nunca lo hizo.- Y espero que seas muy feliz…- Pero Albert no la dejó terminar.

-No quiero tus buenos deseos, además no te los creo. Ya hiciste suficiente, y ya me confirmaste lo que quería, así que espero nunca volverte a ver. Hasta nunca Elisa.- Le dijo mientras salía al jardín, ahora todo dependía de su papá. Ella salió de la mansión, al entrar al carro, con los ojos llenos nuevamente de lágrimas, volteo al lugar donde alguna vez pensó sería su casa. En verdad deseaba que fuera feliz, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Arrancó el auto y salió para siempre de su vida.

Albert se dirigió al jardín. Su padre y él ya sospechaban algo, pero necesitaban confirmarlo. Su padre se había quedado en Chicago junto a su tía, a propósito. No querían que ella se esterase de lo sucedido con Candy, o que fuera a Lakewood con otro propósito. Esa mañana cuando habían llegado, se dieron cuenta en qué forma había recibido la noticia de que Candy había regresado y que estaba viviendo allí. Se puso tan pálida, seria y molesta, que tal parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Albert habló con su padre y brevemente le explicó lo que Elisa había confesado. William, se encargaría de hablar con su hermana. Albert se lo había pedido, pues estaba tan enojado que no quería faltarle el respeto, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser su tía.

A lo lejos pudo ver la reacción de su tía, estaba muy enojada. Pero su padre no se quedaba atrás.

-¡No es justo que me hagas esto William, soy tu hermana! ¡Porque insistes en por siempre en primer lugar a esa mujer que no sabes ni siquiera quienes fueron sus padres, yo soy de tu familia y si actué de esa forma, fue para proteger a tú hijo de esa huérfana! ¡Y de una vez te digo que lo volvería a hacer!-

-¿Proteger a mi hijo? ¿No le dijiste a Elisa que lo hacías para vengarte, porque tanto mi hijo como yo casi te corrimos por ella? No Elroy, no soy estúpido, sé muy bien porque actuaste así, y no espero que te arrepientas… Pero lo que sí espero es que te marches de mi casa.-

-No, no me puedes hacer eso-

-Sí puedo, y ya lo hice. Como no tienes algún lazo que te una a este continente, te aconsejo que regreses a Escocia. Aquí ya no eres bienvenida- la voz de William sonaba tranquila, pero había algo en ella que impedía llevarle la contraria. Además, Elroy Andrew, jamás, jamás, le rogaría a nadie. Sí su hermano quería que se fuera, se iría.

-Mira hermana- le habló William, queriendo hacer que su testaruda hermana recapacitara-tal vez si le das una disculpa a Candy, no tengamos que llegar a eso-

-¡Pero por supuesto que no!- Dijo con toda la altives y arrogancia que era capaz- ¡Elroy Andrew, jamás, jamás lo oyes, le dará una disculpa a una recogida huérfana como esa, antes se congelará el desierto! ¿Entiendes? Así que no te preocupes me largaré de tu casa-

-Está bien. Solo recuerda que fue tú decisión, y también recuerda que si pones un pie fuera de "mi" casa, es para que jamás regreses-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. Aunque no es necesaria tu advertencia, ¡no pienso regresar, mientras esa esté aquí! –

-Como quieras- en el fondo William esperaba que ella reaccionara de diferente manera-pero también debes saber que Albert ya no está dispuesto a seguir administrando tus bienes. En cuanto te instales mandaré al abogado para que firmes los papeles.- Y sin dejar que ella le respondiera se fue. La noticia sí le había dolido, ahora veía que su sobrino no estaba bromeando. Ella siempre le había considerado como un hijo. El hijo que nunca tuvo. El hijo por el cual su esposo la había abandonado, la había dejado por otra que sí le podía dar hijos. Mientras ella se sentía seca, sus sobrinos fueron su remanso de paz, y tras la penosa muerte de su cuñada, se había dedicado, como una madre a cuidarlos.

Rosemary siempre había sido rebelde, haciendo lo que le venía en gana. La veía como una vieja metiche, así le había dicho cuando le aconsejó que se olvidara de George Johnson. No teniendo una fortuna tan grande como los Andrew, Elroy lo veía como poca cosa para su sobrina. Pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano. No solo se había casado con él, sino que ahora, era socio y mano derecha de William y de su sobrino.

En cuanto a Albert, él siempre había sido diferente. La había tratado como una verdadera madre. Hasta que llegó "ella" a sus vidas. Su hermano y sus sobrinos, la habían acogido como a alguien más de la familia y eso nunca podría aceptarlo.

Dio un profundo suspiro. Se iría de esa casa, sí, eso haría. Y en cuanto vieran la verdadera clase de persona que era esa, ahí estaría la tía Elroy esperando. Porque estaba segura de que algún día le rogarían que regresara. Solo que en el fondo esperaba que fuera muy pronto, porque la soledad de su mansión, era asfixiante, y la hacía sentirse muerta en vida…

Candy y Rosemary regresaron a la mansión. Candy se había sentido mal toda la mañana. Las nauseas no la dejaban. Rose le dijo que era normal, pero se suponía que solo eran malestares matutinos, y ya llevaba varios días sintiéndose así. Ni siquiera podía oler la comida. Y no quería decirle a nadie, para no preocuparlos. Pero con Rose a su lado, había sido imposible disimular, e inmediatamente le pidió al chofer que regresaran a casa.

Albert estaba en la biblioteca hablando con su papá de la partida de su tía cuando Rose entró como una ráfaga.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que tardarían más tiempo- Le dijo Albert.

-Sí pero, es que Candy se sintió mal-

-¿Qué tiene?- se paró de súbito. Por unos días se había sentido tranquilo, después que Candy le aseguró que lo de su anemia no era de cuidado. Se aseguró que estuviera tomando los medicamentos que le recetó el ginecólogo.

-Dice que solo son nauseas, pero las ha tenido desde hace una semana, y no es lógico que las tenga todo el día. Creo que será mejor que la lleves al doctor. Ahora está descansando en su recamara.- El tono que Rose había utilizado no les gusto.

Albert salió corriendo a la habitación, mientras su padre y su hermana subían detrás de él. Cuando entró, sintió un golpe en el estomago. La vio pálida y su rostro mostraba su malestar. Llegó hasta la cama y se reclinó sobre ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes preciosa?- Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pues no me siento muy preciosa en este momento- Contestó en un intento de relajar el ambiente, su tío y Rose ya habían estaban allí.

-Estoy hablando en serio Candy-Su voz era suave pero firme a la vez. Ella notó su preocupación.

-Son solo nauseas, nada que preocuparse. No sé porque Rose hizo tanto alboroto-

-¿Acaso será porque estabas tan pálida que me dio miedo que te desmayaras?- Contestó su cuñada- Y no digas que no es nada, que ni siquiera has probado bocado. Y ni siquiera puedes retener nada en el estomago. Estás tan débil que duermes todo día y no tienes fuerzas ni para vestirte sola. ¿Creías que no me daba cuenta? Tu pacto de silencio con Ruth, no funcionó – Ruth era la cocinera que había estado atendiendo a Candy. Candy le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie sobre su condición. Pero Rose se había dado cuenta, y le sacó la verdad a Ruth

-Es que…- Albert no la dejó terminar

-Te llevaré al doctor- Y antes que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier otra cosa. La tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la clínica.

Había pasado una semana de ese incidente y Candy seguía mal. Albert había preferido trasladarse a Chicago para que un especialista, la atendiera. Ese día tenía cita. Ella seguía con vomito durante el día, y debido a que con solo probar alimento, se le revolvía el estomago, estaba más delgada.

La consulta no estaba muy lejos. Al llegar se dirigió con la enfermera que al verla en ese estado, le indicó que la colocara en la camilla, mientras iba por el médico

-Tendrá que ingresar unos días. Se encuentra deshidratada, le pondremos suero y le daremos un medicamento para las nauseas- dijo el doctor.

-¿Y eso no le hará daño al bebé?-Preguntó Albert preocupado.

-No. El verdadero peligro para el bebé es la deshidratación-

Algunas horas más tarde, Candy ya se sentía mejor. Albert no se había separado de ella, en todo ese tiempo. Afuera su papá y George, esperando noticias de ella. En cuanto despertó, salió a informarles y les pidió que volvieran a casa y el les mantendría informados.

Cuando regresó, ella ya estaba despierta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ya mejor- Esbozó un intento de sonrisa.- Al menos ya puedo levantar la cabeza de la almohada-

-Dijo el doctor que si seguías así, tal vez solo pases una noche más aquí. Y después iremos a casa-

-¿A casa?- Candy no sabía a donde la llevaría, ¿a su departamento o al de él? Y de pronto recordó que no habían hablado de su situación. ¿Pensaba Albert vivir con ella? El le dijo que quería casarse con ella, pero eso había sido, antes de irse a Londres. ¿Y ahora? Sin querer se dio cuenta que ya se sentía mejor al estar pensando en esas cosas.

-Sí a casa. Me hubiera gustado que los dos escogiéramos la casa pero dadas las circunstancias y la premura de la situación, además que ya conozco tus gustos, compré una preciosa casa con un gran jardín y un pequeño lago. Estoy seguro que te gustará.-

-Algo me dice que no estamos hablando se una simple casa-

-Tienes razón, pero no pude evitar imaginarte paseando por el lugar, con tu estomago redondito mientras me das un largo y profundo beso-No pudo evitar, sonreír mientras le acariciaba su vientre que a sus escasos dos mese y medio a penas y se notaba.

-jajaja, creo que me acabas de convencer, y ya me gustó la "pequeña" casa- Candy quería preguntarle acerca de su situación. Pero al parecer, él le leyó el pensamiento.

-Candy… yo sé que no es el momento, pero hay algo que debo decirte, es de suma importancia que arreglemos nuestra situación- Candy se sintió intranquila al ver su expresión tan seria.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando-

-No es nada malo. Pero si es muy importante.- Se sentó a su lado, la tomó del rostro y le dio un beso. En seguida la tomó de la mano.

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?-

-Últimamente no mucho-

-Pues te amo, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti- Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Y me vas a dar el regalo más maravilloso que un hombre puede recibir. Me vas convertir en papá. Y espero que sea niña- Los dos sonrieron ante la afirmación.- Por eso me gustaría saber, si tú quisieras vivir el resto de tu vida junto a mi, este pobre hombre que conoció el amor verdadero cuando vio a cierta rubia en la cama de un hospital-

-Como ahora-

-Sí. Como ahora, y solo para cerrar el circulo mi pregunta es: ¿Candice White quieres ser mi esposa?-

-¡Oh Albert, por supuesto que sí!- se sentó rápidamente y le dio un abrazo, pero la rápida reacción le provoco un mareo y regresó a su posición.- Creo que me emocioné demasiado, será mejor que me lo tome con calma.-

Todo pasó tan rápido que no notó la expresión en la cara de Albert. Estaba feliz, por no decir, extasiado de felicidad. Ahora fue él quien la abrazó y besó.

-Gracias- le dijo al oído. Ella solo meneó la cabeza en negación. No podía creer tanta felicidad, y que ese hombre, William Albert Andrew, estuviera enamorado de ella.

-Te amo- le dijo al tiempo que entraba la enfermera para revisar a Candy.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que si pensaba compartir su vida con ese hombre que aunque imperfecto era maravilloso, tenía que decirle toda la verdad acerca de su origen. No podía casarse con él mientras le ocultaba algo tan importante para ella.

Tal vez después de eso él ya no quisiera nada de ella. Pero si no lo decía, se sentiría como una mal con ella misma.

-Será mejor que duermas- le dijo Albert con toda la dulzura del mundo, después de que salió la enfermera- Debes estar exhausta y te recuerdo que tenemos una boda que planear. Y el doctor me dijo que mañana te realizará una ecografía para ver el desarrollo del bebé-

-Está bien. ¿Pasa algo con el bebé?-

-No, no te preocupes. Solo es algo de rutina. Por eso necesitas descansar.-

-De acuerdo- En verdad estaba muy cansada, si había logrado mantenerse despierta solo era por la emoción de convertirse en la esposa de Albert.

Y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para hablar con Albert. Sí, tenía que decirle toda la verdad, ser honesta con él. Albert pensaba, al igual que todos los demás que ella era huérfana, que nunca había conocido siquiera a sus padres. En el fondo, sentía miedo de que al enterarse de la verdad se alejara de ella. Pero tenía que confiar en su amor y en él… sí eso haría.

Albert se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de la mano susurrándole palabras de amor al oído. Estaba preocupado por ella, no quería perderla ni a su bebé. Al verla dormida, la abrazó con fuerza, ella era su vida. Nunca la dejaría… nunca...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Chicaaasss! Por fin! recien salidito del horno.**

**Perdón por la espera, pero aquí está. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Por fin pusieron en su lugar a Elisa y a Elroy.**

**Por fis, no olviden dejar su review. Créanme que cuando siento que ya no debo seguir disque escribiendo, y leo sus comentarios, me animan a seguir haciéndolo. **

**Ya no le falta tanto a la historia, pero aún faltan unas cosillas que resolver. Estas se verán más claramente en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
